Play Thing
by NinaVuelta93
Summary: I grew up in the murder capital of the world. I found out why it was given that name, and I survived. Sort of. And here I was thinking living on my own after my parents left to go travelling the States was going to be hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who!**

**Yes, before I've even finished my other two stories I've decided to add to my workload and start another one, but the other two will continue, I'm working on the updates as you're reading this. Check them out too if you want, I like to think they're worth it. ;-)**

**Anyway, what I really want to say is: funny the things that happen when you are beyond bored. The idea for this story came to me after I watched a bunch of Lost Boys videos on YouTube and well… let's hope for the best shall we?**

**While I'm sure they're all great, I don't have time to read all the Lost Boys fanfictions so I don't know if there's any plagiarism on my part in the plot, and if there is I assure you it was not intentional and any similarities are purely coincidental.**

**I don't own anything from the Lost Boys that you recognise, all credit goes to the filmmakers and writers. The only things I do own are my OC's Sarah, Shane and Alexia.**

**Now that the politics are out the way all I can say to you lovelies is read, enjoy and if you really want to make me happy: REVIEW!**

**Nina :) **

Summary:

_Sarah Kessler has lived her whole life in Santa Carla and she, like everyone else who has spent more than a month there, knows something is wrong with the place. Now living on her own, Sarah is introduced to a very different side of her hometown, and she's not sure if she will live to see the next sunrise. Lying in wait in the night is a group of very dangerous looking bikers she never noticed before, and now they've noticed her too._

* * *

_"How far are you willing to go?"_

David, _Lost Boys._

Prologue.

I never really thought about death before. Which is stupid because I live in a place where 'missing' posters outnumber the entire population. Or I guess I used to live there, but now I'm pretty sure my life is coming to an end. It's an unassuming death I suppose. No one will miss me. My parents will come home in a few months, or a year or two years, find their house empty and assume their daughter went off to find her own adventure kind of in the same way they did. If I had to be fussy about the way I was about to die, I would say that yes, I was too young. No screw that, of course I was too young! What eighteen year old is at peace with the fact that they will never get to see the legal drinking age?! Although it's not like I had actually waited to exercise that new right.

Oh well, you're only alive once right? And my chances of experiencing the world had gone from endless to somewhat doubtful to now… when I was drawing my last breaths.

Oh God, it _hurts_!

That's another thing I can allow myself to resent. There's a burning at the back of my throat unlike anything I've ever felt, the pressure behind my eyes makes me want to claw them out myself and my teeth… that scares me the most. My whole mouth feels like I got hit in the teeth with a pole… a thousand… times. To the point where the slightest pressure on them makes me scream.

I gave up trying to stay up right about an hour ago, so I'm just lying here on the floor trying not to move my mouth and breathing through the acid feeling in my chest.

Why couldn't I have gone quickly? Like being hit by a car or shot, then at least I wouldn't have to go through this pain!

There is a way to end this, I know there is. I can make the pain stop… I can live. All I have to do is…

"NO!" I scream out loud and groan against the pain it brings.

The tears haven't stopped flowing out of my eyes since I realized what was happening to me. Each drop is hot and burns my sensitive skin.

I cry for myself mostly, thinking about how quickly my life fell apart. I cry for the people I'll miss, who don't know where I am or that the last thing I said to them would be the last thing I would ever say. I cry for the life I could have had, all the things I could have done, the possibilities that are now lost to me forever. I cry for the pain, because it is that bad and I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

And I cry for him.

Because I'd be leaving him alone in this world after I promised him that he would never lose me.

And for him, _never_ quite literally meant eternity.

* * *

_A/N: It's a really, really short start I know, but I had to get your appetites going (Excuse the pun), and I promise to have more by tomorrow or tomorrow night at the latest. _

_Reviews are more than welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As promised, here is the first proper chapter. I hope you like it! :-)_

_Big thank you hug to CharlieMelissa for the first review, and an extra big hug for your compliment, it made me so happy to be told I have a talent for writing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, sadly, but I do own the OC's you are about to officially meet. Be nice to them, okay guys? They so badly want to be liked!_

I.

Santa Carla, 1986.

There are days when there are so many people in this place you lose count of the faces that come and go. Then there the slow days when one face is a lot. This was one of those slow days.

It was Wednesday, the middle of summer vacation with the town flooded with tourists, and so far there had been three customers. And it was nearly two in the afternoon. I was dying in the shop, the heat from outside was forcing its way into the room and it pressed itself on me, the fan behind me doing pretty much nothing to cool me down. Being here since eight and having to stay till seven I was in a pretty foul mood.

But I had chosen this life, sort of, so I had no choice but to suck it up and wait for the next soul to wonder in through the doors, knocking that damn bell.

My name is Sarah Kessler, I love music, candy corns and chocolate milkshake, and I hate bananas, cheesy romance movies and bugs. Damn it, I hate bugs. I think I'm okay looking, I have dark brown hair that comes to my waist, dark eyes and tanned skin from a life at the seaside. Do I have a past, kind of, I mean who doesn't? Has it turned me into a resentful, bitter social outcast that hasn't seen the sun for years or goes around screaming, "Screw the world!" Thankfully not.

I am also lucky enough to be able to live on my own legally. When my parents decided there was more to life than Santa freaking Carla, I, a newly eighteen year old, jumped at the opportunity to make it on my own for a while. So my folks sold the house, bought a small apartment above a Laundromat and wished me good luck. That was six months ago and so far I loved being on my own. I loved going to a quiet home every night, it was my safe place and in Santa Carla having a safe place to go was a miracle.

I don't really know why my hometown is called the murder capital of the world. While catchy, it's not a title a town can be proud of. Do we even have a mayor or something?

Where was I?

Oh yeah, mass murder. As always, it hadn't always been such a dangerous place, in its prime this town was amazing and while tourists still flood the place every summer, it's lost some of its wow factor. I think it started about ten years ago, when people started going missing more and more. First it was just a few every month or so, no more than any other place in the country.

Then the rate that people disappeared became just plain ridiculous, to the point where a week didn't go by with at least five people being reported missing. And in Santa Carla, if someone you know went missing, the chances of you finding them were nil. And still no one knew why the hell this is happening. Serial killer my ass the guy would have died of old age by now. Personally I had no theories of my own, I was just glad to get home every night still breathing.

"Sarah!" My grim thoughts were thankfully interrupted by my lovely colleague shouting from the back room, Alexia. No sarcasm, she was a peach, mad as a hatter but still a darling in her own twisted way.

"What's up, Lex?"

"Can you come help me?"

I called to my other co-worker Shane, Alexia's boyfriend, to man the cash register and trudged to the room where Alexia was trying to pick up a box of new records. The girl was a stick, so she needed either me or Shane to do the heavy lifting for her.

I gazed longingly at the box, knowing what was inside. "Just released?" I said grinning at her.

"Yep, most of them came out last month."

I speed walked back to the front of the store and dumped the box on the counter, going to the turntable behind it and tossing out the old stuff.

Shane came over as I was looking through the new records, my excitement increasing with every sleeve I pulled out. This was why I had gotten a job here, at the great Simons Records.

It was about the only decent record store in Santa Carla and it stocked everything. It was ambrosia for me, a fanatical music lover. And today was just one of the many days I got to enjoy good music.

When I came across a particularly juicy record, I let out a triumphant whoop and took out the LP.

Shane grinned as he looked at the sleeve. "Bon Jovi, Slippery When Wet."

"Doesn't it sound freaking awesome?" the music started and I immediately loved it.

"You know one of these days I'm going to get you to swear properly." "Shut up." He just grinned and went back to work, while I busied myself with looking through the rest of the records in the box.

"What have we got here then, Sarah?" Alexia came and stood on the other side of the counter and looked at the sleeves I had just put down, saying the names out loud. "Bon Jovi, Fleetwood Mac, The Smiths… you know what, life sucks!"

I looked up at her outburst in shock, "Why, Lex?"

"Because, when are we ever going to have enough time to listen to all of this?"

"Good point… oh man, now I'm depressed!" Alexia giggled at me and left the counter to go keep Shane company.

Since there were no customers in the store I cranked the volume and danced in my chair. The three of us spent the next hour just listening to music and dancing when there were no people to bear witness to the embarrassing spectacle, and by three o'clock I was quite tired.

However not long after that I received a visit that sent my mood straight back to depressed.

I had been sorting the first box's stock onto the shelves after adding notes for songs I wanted to listen to, when a slimy voice sent shivers up my spine. It was a voice I hadn't heard for nearly three months, and I had hoped to never hear it again.

"Hey there, Hotstuff."

At first I hoped I was just hearing things since I had the music turned up pretty loudly, but when a hand touched my arm I knew there was no escaping the fact that he was here.

I didn't turn around to look at him, he didn't deserve it, so I just walked back to the counter with my hands clenched into fists.

"So it's gonna be like that now, huh?"

"Yeah, it is."

He followed me to the register and stood with one elbow on the counter, looking for all the world like he did when we first met. His dark eyes were still shining and, while a bit bloodshot from whatever he was on, beautiful and his black hair was a little longer.

I still couldn't help remembering threading my fingers through it. "What are so mad for, Sarah-bell?"

"Don't call me that."

He laughed at my rising temper, "Oh, come on. I miss you, babe."

I tried to calm myself down before I attacked him in the middle of the store. It wasn't working. "Look, Mitch, if you're not here to buy music then I suggest you leave."

"Why?" he reached out and took my hand, making my whole arm tingle. And not in a good way. "I miss you, Sarah. I miss the way things used to be."

As close as he was I could smell the sweet scent of crack on him. He may not have smoked or injected it, but he'd been handling it recently, and it made me want to throw up.

My eyes narrowed at the gentle tone in his voice, "Tough."

I saw the muscle on the side of his head twitch, a sure sign he was getting mad, but his face remained the friendly mask he lured me in with way back then. "Come on, Sarah. I know you miss us too, come have some fun after you're finished here."

I yanked my hand away from him and took a step back, I would have taken more than one step but the damn wall was behind me. "I don't do that shit anymore, okay."

"Too good to hang out with your old buddies now, are we?"

"No, I just realized that I don't actually have to deal with you or your jacked up bullshit."

His voice took on a lilting tone, "You used to like it."

I smiled sweetly at him and leaned on my forearms on the counter, putting my face close to his, "Mitch. Sweet, full o' shit Mitch… I also used to like pink, but things change." I gave him my worst look and nodded my head to the door, "Now leave. Go find some other naïve girl to screw around with, because I'm through being your little play thing."

Shane took this opportunity to appear next to Mitch and place an arm casually on the counter, giving him the good old mess-with-her-and-I'll-mess-with-your-face look. Shane was a giant, and with tattoos and long black hair that he let hang over a very scary looking, but somewhat handsome, face, I think even Mitch was smart enough not to test him.

Mitch glanced between us once and said absentmindedly, "If you change your mind, you know where to go."

"I'll be sure to forget that, _honey_." He smirked wickedly as he left the shop, and I realized I had been holding my breath. Shane gave me a concerned look and I waved it away, hoping he didn't see just how angry I was just then.

Scared? Never.

Just spitting, psychotically mad. "Do I want to know who that was?"

"Short version, Shane. I am the typical rebellious, however reformed, teenager just trying to escape their past, no big deal."

"Ah, you too, huh?"

I grinned at him and he shrugged, "I've yet to meet one person around here who hasn't had some kind of trip before."

I just nodded, and Shane knew it to be the end of the conversation. Before he left he turned back and said playfully, "Told you, you would swear properly soon. I should wash your mouth out with soap."

I laughed halfheartedly, and turned to gaze out the front windows at the sea. I could still feel the heat in my face and neck, my own little tell tale that I was severely PO-ed.

That scumbag! I mean, yeah okay, I wasn't a model kid, but since my parents left I had cleaned myself up pretty nicely. I hadn't ever done anything besides the occasional joint and it was mostly who I hung out with that was the problem, but now I was trying to be a responsible adult. I was getting it right too and then Mitch-bitch shows up and it's like I've taken two steps back.

I cannot believe I ever liked that guy! Shamed as I am to admit, but I would have walked off a cliff for that guy from the first moment I saw him when I was fifteen. Even when he took me to his house the first time and I saw exactly what it was he got up to in his spare time, which was all the time, I was too infatuated to believe he was bad.

Typical, huh?

I don't deserve anyone's pity, and I don't want it either. I got out, I cleaned myself up and even though there are reminders all over town of what my life used to be like, I am happy. And that, if you're still listening to this, is why I got in even deeper shit than before. With another someone I never should have even looked at. But I did, and he just happened to notice me too.

But I won't tell you about that just yet.

All in good time.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo, things are starting up now... like it? _

_Reviews send me to my happy place!_

_..._

_WAIT! Don't go yet I almost forgot to tell you: I'll be posting a list of songs on my profile that I think will go perfectly with this story after I've gotten a few chapters out, so keep an eye out for them._

_..._

_HANG ON! Last thing I promise: As each chapter is posted, I'll also reveal which song goes where in the story, but not just yet cos I don't want to give anything away. So for now lovelies you'll just have to use your fabulous imaginations. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! _

_So I got another review, thank you very much __ PoisonApple13__! Big hug!_

_Also thanks to fisherlinda53 for following and favouriting. If you've read this story but have decided to remian silent, you rock as well!_

_Now that you've officially met Sarah I can tell you who I pictured as her. At first I didn't think Vanessa Hudgens would be tough enough for this role, but then I saw Give Me Shelter and I was like, it has to be her! But this is as much your story as it is mine, so let me know who you think should be Sarah, just for interest's sake. As for Lexi and Shane… I have no idea. Any thoughts?_

_Disclaimer: As I have mentioned, I do not own the Lost Boys, but Sarah, Lexi and Shane are all mine!_

_Enjoy beautiful people!_

II.

By the time seven o'clock came around I was more than ready to go home, put on the loosest clothes I could find, heat up some box noodles and watch MTV.

But alas, Alexia and Shane had other plans for me.

I had just finished doing a final count up and was busy locking the register when Lexi pounced on me.

"You're coming out with us, right Sarah?"

I shook my head at and grabbed my sling bag from under the counter, "Not tonight, Lex."

She put on her best pouty face and took hold of my shoulders, giving them a shake, "Come on, Sarah! Please?"

"I'm tired, Sarah, it's been a long day. All I want to do is go home and crash. Besides it's laundry day today."

"Then I'll come with you and afterwards we can go out, you have to at least meet the guys. They keep asking about you every time they come into the shop."

I let out very long, very loud sigh. Lexi wasn't lying. Her and Shane's guy friends, usually the same four guys, often made a point of staying in the shop way longer than they needed to, asking for several records that they never actually bought. All the while the girls stayed near the front scowling at either them or me. It frustrated the deuce out of me, but I managed to ignore it for the most part. After Mitch-bitch I was in no mood for another fling that would just end in trouble.

But then I realized if I actually met them, officially, then maybe they'd see I wasn't interested and leave me alone.

At least that's what I had hoped would happen.

Eventually I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine! But just for a few hours okay?"

"Scout's honour, bestie."

"Yeah, whatever."

Lexi laughed and then pointedly looked me up and down, making me glance down at myself anxiously.

"But first, you need to change."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I liked to think my wardrobe was awesome thank you very much. It was something I prided myself on. Today's outfit was denim cutoffs, a white billowy tank top and a coral knitted wool waistcoat.

"Why, dear Lexi is this not suitable for a beach party?" those things happened like every night around here, so it was the obvious choice for my little outing.

"Bec_ause_, you can look hotter."

I made a shocked sound and slapped her on the arm, walking towards the door where Shane was waiting, "Thank you, Lexi. As always your advice is _so _uplifting."

But I did really want to shower and get the day's work off me, so I figured why the hell not?

"If you say one thing about the new outfit I will go home."

"I won't say anything if I help pick it out."

"Now why does that scare me?"

Lexi giggled and then said to Shane, "I'm going to go keep Sarah company, babe. We'll get you at the spot in about an hour."

The man only shrugged, already out the door and walking towards the boardwalk that was quickly filling with night time patrons.

Walking home was always a bit unnerving for me. I lived in a somewhat crowded part of town so there was never a shortage of witnesses, but if something did happen these people were far more likely to look the other way than help. Clutching my bag with iron fists I made my up to the apartment, glancing around every now and then to make sure I wasn't being followed. I had the essentials with me, pepper spray, emergency details and so forth, but I still got a chill up my spine every now and then.

Lexi on the other hand had no such fears about being out at night. She just trotted beside me, talking endlessly about the four guys that just had to get to know her co-worker.

At this point, having heard it a thousand times, I just half listened. They had been to the shop a few times, always just before they went to the area of the boardwalk where the stalls, park rides and concerts were, and after they left every time I would get told how lucky I was that I had four guys, and more apparently, vying for my attention.

Lexi was a hopeless romantic, and led to her fantasizing about things that would never be. Things that usually pertained to my uneventful love life. And I wanted to keep it uneventful.

But the wistful Lexi just continued her monologue all the way up to my door.

My apartment was a typical first home away from home kind of place, with basic, very old furniture and records, books scattered everywhere and instant food helpers and coffee stocked in the cupboards. As I passed the counter by the door I stuck my hand into a massive jar and pulled out a handful of candy corns, waving for Lexi to take some too.

The little moocher brought the whole jar into my bedroom!

As she rifled through my closet, looking for something "suitable" for me, I walked around my room gathering up the clothes that needed a fluff and fold and shoving them in a laundry bag.

"Oh my God, Sarah you are so lucky you live above a Laundromat, my folks always make me _walk_ to the one like twenty blocks away to do ours."

"Yep, Lexi I'm living the dream." I slung the bag over my shoulder and looked at her, "Are you done yet?"

"Almost." She had an armful of stuff by the time she was done and she threw it on the bed, going to my bureau to no doubt collect some makeup and jewelry as well.

Once she'd placed the items on the bed as well, we went downstairs. She brought the damn makeup with her so we could kill time while waiting for the clothes.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later I was seated on a machine while she stood in front of me and applied what she liked to call a just-tumbled-out-of-bed look.

I had about five minutes to get back upstairs and change before we had to meet Shane.

I must say though, that Lexi is just as good with dressing me as I am.

She had chosen my favourite floor length black skirt, a white top and my jean jacket that had a mess of badges and patches sewn onto it, with sandals that I had forgotten I own.

With the makeup and jewelry I looked good.

"You're going to turn me into a conceited bitch, Lexi."

She only grinned at me, "You're welcome. Now come on! Shane is waiting for us."

The 'spot' Shane had mentioned earlier was one of many bonfires on the beach. As we approached I could hear music from a boombox, smell some sort of food being slowly turned into charcoal, and see the people I would be forced to converse with in 3…2…1…

"Guys, this is Sarah. She works with us at the store."

As if they didn't already know that.

"Sarah, this is guys."

For about the next five minutes I was introduced to about twenty people, all _very_ excited to finally meet the girl Lexi talked so much about.

Alright, _alright_. I won't lie, they were pretty cool.

None of them really made me feel that uncomfortable, and when the drink and… other stuff… started flowing I wasn't asked more than once if I wanted anything… anything at all.

And they were funny. Just listening to them talking to each other was enough to make me giggle hysterically every now and then.

Eventually I found a fellow music lover, besides Lexi and Shane, and we spent a good hour sitting by the fire, discussing favourite bands and worst songs ever and what have you.

"Def Leppard. Hands down, best band ever."

I laughed at the guy, hadn't quite gotten his name, and nodded my head, "If you like that sort of thing."

"Oh, then enlighten me, Yoda. What is your choice?"

"Don't have one. I like everything as long as it is worth listening to."

"Then don't insult my favourite band just because you can't make up your mind!"

His high pitched voice made me laugh till my sides ached.

He laughed along with me, probably at my hysterics, and when we sobered he asked another question, "Okay, best concert ever."

"That's easy, Woodstock, 1969."

"No way, that was awesome."

I was about to answer when I caught sight of the four guys walking towards us.

Okay, Sarah don't panic. If you stay still maybe they won't see you.

That theory worked for about five minutes.

"Lexi, baby! You finally got her to come."

I let out a groan as the conversation carried on behind me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into a pair of very happy eyes.

"Come on, Sarah. There's some people I want you to meet."

I considered telling Lexi my legs had gone to sleep, but the guy I was talking to was already getting up and pulling me with him.

"You'll love them, they're like Santa Carla royalty."

"That's not saying much."

He laughed and took my hand, dragging me the twenty feet it took to reach the group.

They looked the same as they did every time they came to the shop. Arrogant, confident and way too lingering with their gazes.

Lexi slung her arm around my shoulders and gestured to the four, "Well, gentlemen may I present Sarah Kessler. Sarah this is…"

The first stepped up and took my hand in both of his, "Andrew, pleasure."

"Is all mine." I said with a slightly sarcastic edge to my voice.

I gave the other three the quickest handshakes I could, and then after a brief conversation about what made me finally venture out one of them said something that made my skin go cold.

"Let's go swimming!"

"But it's dark." Thank you Lexi, you tell 'em.

"No worries, we just don't go further than the waist."

She looked doubtful for a moment, then to my horror she smiled and said it was good idea.

I took a few steps back as they took off their various pieces of clothing to reveal the swimsuits underneath. Stupidly enough I had worn mine, but only because it went with the outfit. This suit had yet to get wet, and I was planning to keep it that way.

Lexi was about to run to the waves when she stopped and looked back at me, waving at me frantically. "Come on, Sarah. I put your bathing suit out didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did Lex, but I think I'll pass."

"Well, if you change your mind…"

"I know where the ocean is."

I watched as about ten people ran forward and splashed into the water, laughing and dunking each other.

I on the other hand was just trying to breathe normally. My hands were shaking and I could feel a pressure behind my eyes I hadn't felt since…

Oh God.

Queue Andrew.

"Not a fan of swimming, are you?" he said silkily as he sat down.

"Nope, I am a freak of nature apparently." I tried not glare at him as he sat down, too close for comfort.

He chuckled and said, "That's cool, we can just keep each other company then."

That sounded like a _fantastic_ idea!

"You know what, it's getting late I should-" I froze as his hand wound around the knee I had propped up to rest my elbow on. "Would you like to keep that hand, buddy?"

"Don't worry Sarah, Lexi told me how much you like me."

"She did what now?" I suddenly had an urge to throw up.

"Yeah. I mean at first I was little weirded out that a girl was practically stalking me, but then I found it quite flattering."

His hand slid up my leg a few inches and that's when I decided enough was freaking enough. Getting up I dusted my skirt off and knelt down till I was looking him in the eyes.

"First of all, Lexi would never tell you that because it just so happens she knows exactly what I think of the four of you. Secondly me liking you would require me being blind, deaf and dumb. And for future reference, my leg is _not_ an arm rest!"

I found Shane lighting up a few feet away and told him I was going home. All I got in reply was a wave.

Walking through the busiest part of the boardwalk I was able to get my temper back under control. God I hate men!

But short of becoming a nun I wasn't ever going to get away from them. Where had all the gentlemen gone?!

I had reached a comic book store and was walking past when a little kid ran into me, knocking me so hard I nearly fell on my face. The force of the knock made him stumble backwards too and I grabbed onto him before he toppled over.

Looking down at him I said, "You okay there, buddy."

The poor thing looked frightened out of his mind. "I'm fine, sorry."

"Eh, no worries, nothing broken I don't think." He didn't smile like I hoped he would, but looked around us frantically, which made me frown.

"Where were you running off to so fast?" I didn't say what I was thinking, which was who were you running from?

"Nowhere, I just-"

"HEY!"

The little boy grimaced as a man approached us. He looked furious and I wanted to punch him for directing his fury at this little cutie.

Instinctively I pushed the boy behind me as the man came to stop in front of us.

"Can I help with something, sir?"

He pointed at the boy and said acidly, "That little scum stole from my shop!"

I felt arms go around me and hands cling to my clothes. This kid was way too trusting. But there was no way I could give him up to this guy.

"What did he steal?"

After listing the whole three bags of candy, the man made a grab for the boy. I stepped between them once again and said to him, "Look, I'm sure he didn't mean to steal, I mean look at him." I put my hand on his head and played with his hair, "This little tike probably hasn't had a piece of candy in _years._"

"That's not my problem."

I sighed dramatically and reached for my purse.

"Okay, how about this. I'll pay for the things he took, and he'll promise never to steal from you again…deal?"

The man narrowed his eyes, contemplating my offer.

"Fine." He grabbed the money out of my outstretched hand and pointed his finger at the boy again.

"If I catch him in a store again-"

"It'll be the last thing he ever does, yes I get it."

I didn't receive an answer, just the pleasure of watching the man storm away.

"Jackass." Hopefully the kid didn't hear that.

I knelt down to him and folded my arms over my chest. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, well done on almost getting away with it too. For a minute there I think you nearly lost him."

He stuck his chin out triumphantly at me, "I would have if you hadn't been in my way."

I laughed loudly at him, "Is that anyway to thank the person that allowed you to have sweet treasures?"

"Want some?" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out one of the bags.

"Candy corns!" I sounded as young as him just then in all my shrieking. I was going to get a sugar rush soon.

As I popped two into my mouth I grinned at him, "Christmas in a lick, huh?"

He nodded his head as he threw about ten into his mouth.

I waited till he swallowed and then looked around me, we were still surrounded by people walking around, me kneeling on the walk in front of him, so I pulled him over to an empty bench where we wouldn't be in everyone's way.

Once seated I looked at him and said, "So where are parents, bud?"

"At home." He threw more candy into his mouth while I gaped at him in shock.

"You mean you're here alone?!"

"It's no big deal, I come here a lot."

"Why aren't they with you?" I couldn't believe adults would be so careless about their own kid!

"I can look after myself." He gave me a defiant stare.

"You're like ten years old, kid."

"Eight."

"Whatever. As much as you seem in tune to the night life here on the boardwalk, I think I should take you home." This kid was not safe here.

"NO!" he stood up and folded his arms, his tantrum drawing some stares. "I don't want to go home, it always smells bad there, and my parents are asleep all the time anyway. At least here I get to have some fun."

"I know, kiddo but-" something he said made a light bulb go off in my head.

"How do you mean it smells bad?"

He scrunched his nose up as if he were smelling it now, "Sweet. But not like candy or sugar. Like medicine, but worse."

I knew what he was talking about. The poor boys loser parents were a pair of druggies.

A sympathetic look must have crossed my face because the boy sat down next to me once and put more sweets in his mouth.

For a while we just sat in silence, him chewing and me thinking about how sorry I felt for him. I had never been on this side of the fence before, being the one to have to witness the drugs take their hold on you. I mean I had seen what had happened to people who were on stronger stuff than me, but I had been too high for the memories to really affect me.

I could only imagine what this poor kid had already seen, and he was only eight years old for crying out loud!

"What's your name?"

He looked at me and said through the gummy mess, "Laddie."

I held out my hand to him and he shook it with his tiny one, "Nice to meet you, Laddie. I'm Sarah."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks." I shifted in my seat so that I was facing him, "Is there nowhere safe for you to spend the night, kiddo?"

"Well, sometimes I stay with my grandma."

"Okay, then how about this: you and I can hang out together for a bit if you like, just so that you've got someone to keep you safe. And then I'll take you to your grandma's house afterwards?"

"Okay!"

The little boy threw the empty sweet away, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the chair.

At this point I was starting to think I had bitten off more than I can chew with this little guy.

Oh crap. He just ate a whole bag of sweets didn't he?

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N: Is Laddie a mini vampire yet? Only time will tell._

_By the way, all of my music knowledge comes from my dad, since he was around when most of this stuff came out. And his favourites etc. are what I've based Sarah's favourites on and so forth._


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to give a warning for this chapter, it's got a bit of bad language in it. Adds to the intensity of the moment, you know? _

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Lost Boys but I don't. _

_Enjoy!_

III.

As it turns out, Laddie was one of the greatest kids I had ever met.

Not only did we share a disturbingly extreme liking for candy corns, but he was just such a fun little guy. The first thing we did was go on some rides, during all of which he could stop laughing or smiling, and then we went shopping for more sweet stuff.

We pointedly avoided the shop where Laddie had stolen the sweets from, and went in search of other sugar rushes. Then we listened to a band that was playing in the concert arena near the end of the boardwalk. They were okay, nothing earth shattering, but Laddie was having a ball as he danced to the music.

By eleven the kid was basically asleep while walking, so I decided it was time to get him home.

He was still grinning like a kid at Christmas sipping a milkshake out of a foam cup I had bought him, when his smile disappeared all of a sudden and his grip on my hand tightened.

I stopped walking and looked down at him, "Laddie, what's wrong?"

He didn't speak, he just pointed through the crowd.

Following his finger I saw a group of four guys sitting on their motorcycles watching the passing crowds.

"Do you know them?" they hadn't noticed us watching them yet.

"No, and I don't want to. They come here every night and just ride around making trouble." My hand was tingling now he was gripping it so hard.

"They're dangerous?"

"Probably. Some of the people around here call them the lost boys. 'Cause no one knows where they come from."

I found myself gazing at the boys with a somewhat wistful look in my eyes. They were definitely trouble you could tell just by looking at them. The one closest to us was really little, with long blonde curls and patched leather jacket. Next to him was another blonde that had wild hair and a really mischievous smirk on his face. Then there was a guy who fit tall, dark and handsome perfectly, especially when he turned slightly and I saw that a black leather jacket was all that covered his upper body. Finally my gaze wandered to who I would bet my life was the leader. He had a white blonde mullet, long black trench coat and generally oozed creepiness. But it wasn't just their appearances that had me intrigued and terrified all at once. It was the air around them that had me fixated. Somehow, despite having lived in this town all my life, I knew that the boardwalk, at least at night, belonged to them.

So this was why my parents were always so reluctant to let me come here at night. I didn't blame them really. How come I hadn't noticed them before? It was kind of hard not to when you caught sight of them for the first time.

I felt a tug on hand and was snapped out of my musings, looking down I smiled at Laddie and said cheerfully, "Come on soldier, let's get you to your grandma's."

"But I'm not tired."

"Liar. You're practically zombie."

I picked him up and started to walk towards the car park that was a few feet away. He told me her address and I stored it away for when I actually would drive.

Hearing screeching tires I looked up in time to see a jeep speeding towards us. Laddie screamed as I threw myself to the side, knocking my hip and shoulder as I tried to keep Laddie on top of me as we landed. Unfortunately the little guy's arm still got caught under my head.

For a moment I just lay there, trying to breathe with an eight clinging to me for dear life.

Then I started seeing red.

I moved Laddie off me and stood, telling him to stay put while I marched over to the two guys that had just hopped out of their fancy shmancy 4x4.

Sure they were both taller than me but I still stood as close to the driver as I could, shoving him as I stopped walking.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" my scream echoed into the crowd and some people stopped to stare.

The driver just grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, dol. Didn't see you."

"Well maybe you can tell that to the little kid you nearly killed!"

He glanced behind me and smirked at Laddie. I swear I wanted to sock him in the jaw so badly.

"He seems fine to me."

"Maybe if you opened your fucking eyes!"

I saw his jaw clench.

Yes, I know, I _know _I was being an idiot. I mean what girl basically attacks _two_ guys on her own with absolutely no way to defend herself, right?

But I couldn't help it, I was just so furious. Every time I looked at that jeep and an image of Laddie crushed beneath it entered my head I wanted to scream! I had only known him for a few hours but the little guy had grown on me.

The guy took a step forwards and I was suddenly aware of just how big he was.

"You'll want to watch that little mouth of yours, girl."

"Or what?" genius Sarah, if they're not contemplating some sort of heinous crime they sure as hell are now.

"Let's see shall we?"

He grabbed onto my arm with a grip that sent a tingle down to my fingers from circulation cutoff and started to drag me to his car. I let out a scream, telling him to let me go, when I found myself on my ass again.

This time I was left gazing up at the back of a big, black trench coat with a pair of leather biker boots at one end, and a blonde mullet on the other.

Oh, man. Oh, man, oh man!

"Is there a problem here, boys?"

The blonde's voice was as creepy as he looked. It was low and threatening, and the way he stood in front of me, it was really great to know that he was sticking up for but also terrifying that I basically owed him now.

"No problem." And the two asses left, speed walking out of sight.

Now that the immediate danger was gone, in a way, I was able to take notice of just how much pain I was in as I stood up.

Not only did my butt hurt, but my hip where I fell the first time ached every time I moved, my shoulder was throbbing and I was pretty sure there'd be a bruise where that jackass had grabbed my arm.

I said it before and I'll say it again… I hate men!

"You alright, love?"

It took me a second to realize that the blonde was addressing me. I nodded once and said quickly, "I'm fine. Thanks for that." The other three had joined us by now and they all regarded me with curiosity, the other two blondes sharing pointed grins that I didn't care to take much notice of.

"No problem." His eyes were burning a hole in my head, his stare so intense I wanted desperately to look away but couldn't.

Laddie saved my life though as he ran up to me and hugged my waist tightly. I tried not to grimace as his little head bumped the hip I had hurt.

I knelt down and took him by the shoulders, giving him a once over to check for injuries.

"Are you okay, pal?"

"My hand hurts."

"It's okay, we're going to get you home right now."

I stood up and took his hand, looking at the boys again. I remembered what Laddie had said not moments ago and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to get away from them immediately.

"Well I better get this one home, thanks again."

A hand wrapped around mine before I could take two steps, "Let one of us make sure you get home safely." It wasn't a question, and that alone scared the shit out of me.

"No, thanks but you really don't have to."

"Yes, we do." Damn this mullet nut was persistent!

He looked to his friends and said, "Dwayne, go with them."

Wow, abuse of power much?

The dark haired guy stepped forward and came to stand next us. The blonde smiled at me and took my hand, kissing my knuckles lightly before saying, "It was a pleasure saving you, I have a feeling we'll you again soon."

And I believed him.

My parents were kind enough to leave me with an old Dodge, but since everywhere I went was within walking distance I barely used the thing. I kept it parked in a lot near the building that housed my apartment, so lucky me I had to walk there with a lost boy trailing on my heels. The walk was painfully silent. Laddie refused to say a single thing and just held onto my hand like a vice, and Dwayne was kind of a silent type. I tried making polite chit chat, like the stuff that he liked about the boardwalk and had he been friends with the other three for long, but the answers I received were so vague eventually I just gave up.

When I said that we had reached the lot, Dwayne left to fetch his bike, telling me to stay put, while I found my car. The fact that this was where I lived was a minor detail I didn't mention to him. The guy really didn't need to know where I lived.

Getting in I laid the now sleeping Laddie on the back seat and got in the driver's side. It was five minutes before Dwayne showed up again and he followed me all the way to Laddie's grandma's house.

Once I had parked, Dwayne didn't wait for an invitation, he just opened the back door and pulled the sleeping boy out, carrying him to the path that led up to the house. At first I was too shocked to move, thinking how sweet that actually looked, but then I scrambled out the car and followed him.

When the lady answered the door after a few rings she let out a horrified gasp at the sight of the boy sleeping in a stranger's arms.

Quickly I stepped and forward and said, "Are you Laddie's grandma?"  
"Yes, I am. Where has he been?"

"We found him on the boardwalk."

The woman looked so sad and disappointed, the heartbreaking thing was that she probably knew as well as I why he was there.

"I'm so, so thankful to you for looking after him…" she waited for me to tell her my name, but I was reluctant. Tell her my name? With Dwayne standing right next to me?

I think not!

"It was a pleasure, really. He's a sweet kid."

"The sweetest. Well come bring him in." I looked at Dwayne, who seemed just as reluctant to enter the house as I was to let him.

"Come on, dears."

We stepped into the house together and I watched as Dwayne carried my new friend to a couch and laid him down. Straightening up he walked past me and said he'd wait outside.

I wondered what for until I felt hands on my shoulders directing me to the kitchen where I was asked if I was thirsty or hungry.

I really liked this old- um, lady.

Then she sat down across from me and said, "So am I right in assuming you know about Laddie's… home life?"

Well no small talk then, "Yes, he didn't tell me outright, I just sort of figured it out."

The woman nodded, "You see, my dear. Laddie has never, _ever_ brought anyone home with him before. He needs a friend, someone he can trust, who'll look out for him. I know I have absolutely no right to ask this of you but-"

"I would be happy to." I smiled reassuringly at her, and she beamed back at me.

"Thank you, dear."

I gave her my phone number and address, and the name of the store, and left her to get some sleep. Poor woman was probably traumatized at having her grandson brought home by total strangers.

I had hoped Dwayne would have gotten bored waiting for me and sped off on his bike, but alas there he stood.

I tried not to scowl as I got into my car, hating the awkward silence his presence was creating. I'm no social butterfly, okay, but come on!

Did he even have a voice box?

When I parked my car back in the lot and got out, I was so desperate to go home, but I didn't want Dwayne to follow me so I made the excuse that I had to stop at work first. I knew he didn't believe me but I really couldn't have cared. He and his friends scared me to death.

Walking along the boardwalk he suddenly decided to become talkative.

"So how did you meet Laddie, anyway?"

"Old family friend." Why oh why did my voice go all pitchy when I was lying?!

I turned my head towards him and saw his eyebrows were raised and he was smirking.

"Okay, fine… he was here alone so I let him hang out for a bit before I took him home." As we walked we were getting stares from more than a few people. Did they know something I didn't? considering who Dwayne was, probably.

"The guys and I have seen him wondering around here before. He seems like a good kid. He's one of a few who come here trying to forget their homes."

"Why does it sound like you know the feeling?"

"'Cause I do."

Okay, clearly that conversation was over.

Luckily we had reached the store so I folded my arms over my chest and said politely, "Well, here we are. I can get home from here."

Dwayne nodded his head and I held out my hand to thank him for being my escort come body guard at the behest of his pushy, mulleted buddy.

His hand completed covered mine and I was shocked at how… right it felt. Looking up into his eyes I could tell he felt it too. I pulled my hand back and stepped into the store, ignoring the burning feeling I felt in my cheeks and neck, the tingling in my hand and the eyes on the back of my head.

Turns out me walking to the store at that point was orchestrated by that little bitch called fate. The owner happened to be in and when he saw me he all but hugged me from joy.

"Sarah, can you _please_ take the night shift tomorrow?"

At first my stomach dropped at the thought of having to work here at night, having never done it before, but then I remembered that nightshift paid double and you only had to work from seven till twelve when the shop closed.

"Sure, Joe."

"Thanks sweetie." His name being called made him disappear rather quickly after thanking me again. I was quite sure I loved my boss. He was such an easy going guy, in his late fifties he lived the rock 'n roll dream, having witnessed its birth when The Beatles first showed up. And he really made sure we enjoyed work, which was why he was hardly ever there. Some would say he was too trusting of his staff meaning _a-hum_ Lexi, but it was just that he was passed out half the time from going to every single concert that played in this town.

Just then Guns 'n Roses' Paradise City came on so I listened to that before going home.

I pulled my jacket off, kicked off my shoes and fell face first onto my mattress.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

The boys watched the girl going home after she stopped at the music shop where she worked. David's eyes didn't leave her until she was in her apartment, over a Laundromat.

They still didn't know her name, she'd been very careful not to mention it to them, which was a very clever but annoying thing to do.

She was cautious.

She knew what her town was known for and she clearly didn't want to end up on that all too famous missing persons' board.

But they knew where she worked, and now they knew where she lived. They'd be getting to know her plenty very soon.

Paul was sitting nursing a bloody lip next to him, and David thought about what had caused it, not five minutes ago.

When Dwayne had rejoined them after taking Sarah to that boy's house, Paul had opened his big mouth, as always.

"So, David, when are we going after her?"

"Not this one, Paul."

"Oh, why? She looks like she'll be a lot of fun! Tasty."

David's hand lashed out and connected with Paul's face in the blink of an eye, "I said no. She's better than that. I think we need to get to know her a bit."

Marko let out a groan, "Why, David? That never works out, it is such a bad idea."

Since when was Marko the voice of reason?

"I think this one will." He looked around at the other girls that were still lingering around the boardwalk. Usually David was never slow to appreciate their alluring beauty. But now they seemed so dull compared to her,

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know. She just seems… different."

David noticed his dark compatriot had been rather quite since he came back to the guys, even for him. Looking over he noticed Dwayne's gaze was glued to the girl's window, as if he could see through the curtains. If only.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Dwayne looked… different. Clearly the girl had had some sort of effect on him. That didn't sit well.

David would have to put an end to that before it got too serious.

He felt unnervingly territorial every time he looked at her or thought about her. He didn't understand why. She was nothing special in the looks department, pretty yes, but he'd seen better. She also didn't seem particularly interesting either, just another girl on the boardwalk. Maybe it was that she didn't fall all over them like most girls did that made her so… intriguing.

He'd barely looked twice as she and that boy stood staring at them. The little guy had no idea just how right he was about them being dangerous.

But then she'd gone after that guy that nearly hit them with his car and David had felt the overwhelming urge to make him know that she was at least looked after.

And now he wanted her taken care of, just so that he could move in when the time was right.

Oh, yes. She didn't know it yet but she was his.

* * *

_A/N: Now Sarah will get to know the Lost Boys! *rubs hands in excitement and grins*_

_Reviews send me to my happy place!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, it was my nephew's first birthday on Saturday so there was a big family get together that had no room for four gorgeous vampires!_

_I had a really hard time writing this chapter, not sure why, but I hope it's still good._

_Hugs to Christina, 'Guest' and __Emzy2k11__ for your reviews, you guys are awesome!_

_Christina__: I hope this belays the suspense for a while ;-)_

_Emzy2k11__: You're right, a rift between the boys would be horrible, their whole brotherhood thing was what made them so loveable in my opinion. Guess we'll have to wait and see huh? Not sure if Sarah likes the idea of being shared, but I'll check. _

_Hugs for __A Whisper None Can Hear__,__Freax__ and __Emzy2k11 for favouriting__, and __Koori no Kitsune__, __SeirraRoseX10__ and __ThexHushxSound__ for following._

_My thanks go out to everyone who continues to read this story, you guys are totally worth every word!_

_P.s. I have posted the list of songs for this story on my profile. Go check it out lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I want the Lost Boys but I can't have them cos they belong to the filmmakers and writers etc. _

IV.

I hadn't ever worked a nightshift before, so it felt weird waking up the next morning and realizing I didn't have to rush to get ready. I let out a contented sigh and turned over, shutting my eyes and sleeping for another couple of hours.

I woke up again at ten and used the rare morning off to relax. I watched my favourite movie, _The Breakfast Club_ and ate nearly a whole tub of ice cream. It was bliss.

Then I cleaned up the flat a bit and sorted out my closet, so that by the time I was finished I had an hour to get ready for work.

I couldn't remember the last time I had had chance to properly clean my house and it looked amazing.

I showered and washed my hair, slipping into a pair of boot cut blue jeans, a loose Rolling Stones t-shirt and my converse high tops.

Grabbing my favourite leather jacket and purse I left the flat with my hair still wet. I'd have to tie it up later when it dried into its unruly curls.

As it so happens, the store at night was like on different sides of the planet to the store during the day. I didn't get a chance to breathe from the time I walked into the store at seven till I left at midnight.

After about an hour, I was busy ringing up a purchase when a little voice caught my attention.

"Sarah!"

I looked up to see the little boy running towards the register counter with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Laddie. How's it going bud?"

"I'm great. Can we go on some rides again?"

"I wish I could, pal but I have to work late tonight."

The disappointed look on his face broke my wittle heart, it did.

I let out a sigh and smiled, "Wanna work for a bit? You can pick out the music."

He gave a joyful whoop and I laughed taking his hand across the counter and leading him around to come sit on the stool by the turntable.

Then I had to ask, "Are you here alone again?" I put my hands on my hips and tried to look stern, but I couldn't help the grin.

He shook his head furiously, "My grandma dropped me off at the store and she's having a friend take me home later."

"Okey dokey!"

Despite the flooded shop I still managed to show Laddie how to use the turntable and for an hour he was the rent-a-DJ. Then a woman came over and asked for him, saying she had to take him home. I hugged Laddie and gave him a dollar for his good work and he asked if he could do it again tomorrow. I told him we'd have to see what his grandma said.

Then I had to go back to work, and before long I was dead on my feet. The store manager for the night said I could have a half hour to get something to eat.

I could have kissed him, no joke.

All I had to do to stick it out for another two hours was keep in mind that I was getting double for this.

I bought a jumbo taco and soda and settled on a bench not far from the store to chow down. I'm no guts, but that thing was gone in five minutes flat.

Having still having fifteen minutes to relax, I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head on my knees. All I wanted was to close my eyes for five minutes.

I felt my shoulder being shaken gently and my head shot up to meet the eyes of…

"Hi, Dwayne."

There were those eyes again. Even looking at them made me want to forget my fears and just fall into his arms.

I know, where was my better judgment, right?

To tell you truth, I was wondering that myself.

"Nice to see you again, Sarah."

I turned around in my seat to see the other three whose names I'd missed standing behind me. They all wore friendly smiles, not at all creepy like last night.

I waved absently, trying to sort through two trains of thought going through my head at once. First of all, why were they so interested in me all of a sudden? Besides making a scene in front of them, which I'm sure wasn't the first time that had happened to them, I hadn't done anything to attract their attention.

Secondly, why the hell wasn't I afraid of them anymore?

Because that was just it, I wasn't afraid. Not even of the blonde mullet nut.

He'd been the one I was most afraid of. The other two just looked like mischievous teens looking for some fun. But the mullet nut actually looked dangerous. He and Dwayne were the ones I was truly scared of last night, but I knew that I was scared of Dwayne because I could have easily acted on the attraction I felt without a care in the world.

But now, looking at their faces I couldn't dredge up one ounce of the fear that was so hard to ignore. That alone should have had me running back into the store and staying there till morning.

But instead my stupid head had me thinking that Laddie was just being a typical kid afraid of his own shadow and that these guys weren't that bad after all.

I mean truthfully, Shane looked more frightening and troublesome then these guys, and he was the sweetest thing on the face of the earth!

Looking back, I would have shot my past self for being such an idiot.

Then I realized that they were waiting for me to say something, and here I was zoning as if on a trip. Smooth.

Standing up, I hoped my voice didn't come out shaky as I said, "Now why am I not surprised to see you guys here?"

"Probably because we promised we'd see you again."

"But so soon?"

Mullet nut smirked, "So maybe we can have your name now?"

I could give them a fake name?

I could tell them to get lost?

"Sarah."

Or not.

"Sarah." He said it as if he were testing the sound of it in his voice, and when he said it, I felt a shiver went up my spine.

He reached out and took my hand, like he had last night and said, "David."

That name suited him all too well.

He nodded his head to other two blonder, "Paul and Marko. And obviously you know Dwayne."

"Pleasure to meet you guys, properly."

I noticed David was still holding my hand and I pulled it back.

Paul grinned as he stepped forward and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"So what do you say, Sarah, you wanna hang out with us for a bit?"

I wanted to.

I hate how much I wanted to.

I'll admit it, I was intrigued by these guys. For no other reason than to find out what their deal was, why they were so famous on the boardwalk and what their interest was in me.

Thankfully though, I had a job.

Taking a step out from under Paul's heavy arm, I put a regretful look on my face, "Sorry, guys. As fun as that sounds, I have to get back to work."

They didn't argue, which should have made me suspicious, and I found out why when at one o'clock I stepped out the shop and saw them across the walk, waiting on their bikes.

I could have easily pretended I hadn't seen them and just walked away, the boardwalk was still pretty crowded, but I knew it wouldn't have worked.

They knew I'd seen them, I knew they knew I'd seen them.

And we all knew they were waiting for me.

So instead I mustered whatever courage I could and walked over to them.

"Please tell me you haven't been standing out here for two hours?"

Paul and Marko laughed, David smirked and Dwayne just stood there.

"No Sarah, you're not that special." Paul received a shove from Marko, but his cheeky smirk made me laugh despite being so hurtfully insulted by a guy I'd known for what… 24 hours.

"So, you ready to have some fun, Sarah?"

"Now?"I needed to sleep!

David just nodded his head once.

I looked at the rest of the guys and saw two of them had grins on their faces while the third looked severely pissed all of a sudden. Ten points if you can guess who.

David held his hand out to me and said quietly, "Come with us, Sarah."

This was it, the moment that would determine the rest of my life. I didn't know it back then of course, but this was the most important moment of my existence.

And I knew then, looking at David's eyes and the looks on his boys' faces, that I was never going to be free of them again.

And truth be told, in that moment, I didn't want them to lose whatever interest they'd found in me.

I took David's outstretched hand let him pull me onto the back of his bike.

"Hold on, Sarah."

Out of instinct I put my hands on his shoulders, thinking that since there was a lady present who had never been on a bike before, that he'd take it easy.

My hands went from his shoulders to his waist as soon as we rode down a flight of stairs to get to the beach. By the time we'd left the boardwalk in the rearview mirror I had my arms wrapped around David for dear life.

The boys were all yelling and laughing at each other, swerving in and out of the people having their own little parties on the beach.

The adrenaline took over me and I started laughing too, the thrill of going so fast making my whole body hum.

I had never experienced a rush like that before, even at the height of my… encounters with Mitch. This was better than any trip I'd ever been on, and I loved it. Bonus points for it being an experience I'd remember the next day.

After riding under the pier we left the beach behind and went through a small copse of trees before a thick fog enveloped us. Now I was starting get a little nervous.

I had no idea where we were, and the fog made it impossible to see anything beyond the bike's front wheel.

David had been silent the whole way, not joining in his friends' laughter, but when he spoke to me he didn't shout but I could still hear him perfectly.

"Having fun yet?"

"Yes!" I shouted, still laughing and I heard him chuckle.

Then I felt his hand leave the handlebar and rest on my arms for a moment before he hit the brakes suddenly.

I was thrown forward into David's back and finally I could see where we were.

"David… What the hell?"

He didn't answer. He just got off the bike and held his hand out to me to get off as well, but I was frozen to my seat, staring at what was before us.

You always heard trains going past Santa Carla every night, but that didn't mean you went looking for their route.

Which is where we were.

Next to where the bikes were parked, the tracks ran along the ground and across a bridge where the fog hid the ground that was no doubt more than a hundred feet below us.

I pulled my leather jacket closer, thanking the stars I had thought to bring it with to work.

I knew the boys were all waiting for me to do or say something, but I had an overwhelming urge to fake cramps and go home.

I managed to snap out of my stupor and slid off the bike, following the boys onto the bridge.

Despite my uneasiness with the ocean, or any body of deep water, I had no problem with heights. However my confusion about the reason for this little activity was escalating with every step I took.

David was walking just ahead of us, and I had to ask, if for another reason than to break the eerie silence out here.

"What are we doing here?"

The boys laughed, making me even more uncomfortable, and David stopped and turned.

"Marko." He said with a nod of his head.

Marko grinned and said, "Nice knowing you, Sarah."

And the guy jumped off the side of the bridge.

Followed by Paul, and lastly Dwayne.

I blinked several times, and several times more, thinking I had taken some sort of hallucinogenic at some point during the night.

David came and stood in front of me, with a look I'd never seen before. If I had to use one word to describe it, it was feral.

He repeated the words that had made me come here in the first place, and once again I found myself unable to resist the pull his words brought.

But as I stood on the edge of the bridge and watched David jump down to hang on the railings below with the rest of boys, I froze up, gripping the barrier with white knuckles.

The boys started calling me to come down, and I knew I could get down without falling, there was a convenient set of poles I could grip while lowering myself to dangle above nothing but air, but I don't think my reluctance was unreasonable.

David was hanging directly below me and I could hear him laughing as he said, "Sarah, come on down!"

"I can't!" I didn't shout, but my answer still made the boys shout several taunts back at me. I would have been peeved, but I was too damn scared.

"David, what are you guys thinking you're going to get yourselves killed!"

"Better hurry Sarah!"

"What?"

That's when I heard it.

The approaching train that wouldn't hesitate to crush me. As I looked up I saw the headlight shining through the trees. Shit, it was close!

I looked down at the boys again and saw them laughing and screaming in glee as the train neared, making the bridge shake.

Without another option I got up from my perch at the edge and ran for my life. The bridge shook violently beneath my feet and I felt the headlight shining on my back. I wasn't even close to edge of the bridge yet where safety awaited, and the train was almost halfway across.

I'm going to die!

The thought echoed through my head as I heard the train's horn blast into the night, the force nearly causing me to fall over.

I reached the edge of the bridge and threw myself into the brush that grew beside the tracks on both sides, diving into foliage as the force of the passing train pressed on me.

I waited until I couldn't hear it anymore before I tried to move through the shakes that had taken over my body.

As I stood on legs that felt like jelly, I saw the boys standing on the tracks once more, as if they hadn't just leapt off a bridge and left me to deal with a fucking train!

I stumbled out of the brush and walked calmly over to them, stopping in front of David and let my fist swing into his nose.

I tried to attack him again, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me back away from him. I screamed a plethora of insults at him that would have had my parents crying from shame, still trying to get at him despite the arms holding me back, which turned out to be Dwayne's.

Which made me turn on my captor and shove him as hard as I could.

I looked at all of them, staring at me with satisfyingly shocked expressions on their faces. All except David who was grinning wickedly, seemingly unharmed from my right hook, which angered me even more.

"What the hell are you playing at?" my scream echoed into the silent darkness.

David came to stand in front of me, his surprisingly calm face making me shake from fear. So much for thinking they weren't so bad.

Dwayne was still standing near me and as David approached, he too stepped closer to me. I didn't know if it was out of protection for me, like he knew what David was thinking, or because he thought I might strike his friend again.

David took my arm in a grip that wasn't rough, but still screamed, 'you're at my mercy, little girl.'

"How far are you willing to go, Sarah?"

I stepped around him and stepped backwards away from all of them. I was too terrified to turn my back on them.

"Not this far." I was still shaking with rage, my voice raised to just below a shout.

"All of you are psychos!"

And I turned and left, walking into the dark having no idea where I was going or how to get home. Wherever it was it was sure as hell better than being around them.

I had gone about a mile when the events of the evening came crashing on me and I couldn't help just sitting down on the ground and crying.

How could I have been so stupid?!

Laddie was smarter than me and he was eight. I couldn't believe I had actually let those jerks bring me out here.

I heard the bike.

I saw the bike stop in front of me from underneath the hands that were gripping my head.

"Sarah." He stopped in front of me and stooped down sit on his haunches.

"Was my right hook and abrupt exit too subtle for you? Leave…me… alone."

I looked up into dark brown eyes that looked black in the dark.

Dwayne smirked briefly, but his face was gentle and dare I say it remorseful.

"Why did you do that?" I know it had been David's bright idea, but anyone of them could have warned me, or I don't know… not nearly gotten me killed!

What a crap way to go as well. Squished by a train playing Chicken while companions commit suicide by jumping off a bridge.

"It was screwed up, I know. I'm sorry."

He reached out took my hands, but I pulled them away and scooted back out of his reach.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_?! Well, I suppose that makes it all better now, huh?"

I had a good mind to sock him like I had David, but if he was anything like his friend, I was only going to hurt my own hand. So I settled for screaming at him instead.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was up there?!"

"David likes to play with people's emotions." He sounded regretful for the part he had played.

"Well, you guys weren't playing with my emotions, Dwayne, you were playing with my life. And you had no right to do that."

"We wouldn't have let you get hurt."

"Funny that didn't cross my mind when I was _running in front of a train_!" my throat was getting sore from all the shouting I was doing. But I knew if I didn't scream I'd cry and I didn't want Dwayne to see me balling my eyes out… anymore.

Dwayne stood up and walked away a few paces, keeping his back turned to me.

"We shouldn't have done that, Sarah. You didn't deserve it. But we all see something in you. You're tougher than you think."

I didn't answer him straight away. I was still hung up on what he'd said. They saw something in me? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I knew what it meant.

I had a gut feeling that, like I had guessed before, I was stuck with these guys.

"Just promise me you won't do some crazy shit like that again."

He turned and dared to smile just a fraction.

"Does that mean you forgive us?"

"No." I sounded like a spoilt child, further when I folded my arms in front of my chest, "But I don't want to hit anymore."

"That's good to hear."

I laughed then, and looked around at the dark trees that had seemed a lot less terrifying in my rage.

"Can you take me home?"

"What, _now_ you're scared of the dark?"

"Very funny."

Well at least I made him laugh.

* * *

_A/N: At this point I'm pretty sure Sarah regrets getting to know the boys. Dun dun dun!_

_Reviews will send me to my happy place._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Two chapters in one day, I am a machine! But I have to just point out that this chapter is a bit of filler, so nothing really exciting happens, although we do get a miniscule glimpse into Sarah's past. After this things will start to pick up, so don't write it off just yet._

_Thanks to Freax for your review, I'm so happy you think that! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys, I only own Sarah and anyone you didn't meet in the movie._

_Enjoy lovelies! _

V.

**Third person POV**

The boys watched as Sarah ran from them, after she had called them a bunch of psychos which they found immensely amusing.

David turned to his boys and said simply, "Well?"

Marko was the first to answer, "She's got spunk."

Paul laughed and said loudly, "That's for damn sure!"

"She'd be a nice addition." Dwayne's answer was barely heard, "But I don't know if she's ready, yet, David. She's terrified of us now, we might make it worse if we go too quickly. The last thing she'd need is to be on her own, 'cause she's unwilling to let us near her."

David nodded, appreciating Dwayne's logic as always.

Later on he'd tackle Dwayne about the obvious attraction the guy had towards _his _girl.

"Well, I think we should go ahead while she's still angry, that way she'd do whatever we want just to spite us."

He looked at Marko for his vote, the youngster saying happily, "I always wanted a sister."

Paul shrugged one shoulder, clearly too lazy to lift both, "Hey man, I'm down for anything."

Then came Dwayne's turn. David could see he was reluctant, truthfully he was unsure of how this would go too. Sarah was a fireball, unpredictable and very, very good at keeping her secrets. No telling how she'd take to the idea. But they had their plan, it had worked before, it would work again.

With one small nod of his head, Dwayne was the final seal on Sarah's fate.

David smiled slightly and waved his hand in the direction Sarah had run.

"Dwayne, go make sure she gets home. Wouldn't want our lost girl getting lost now."

The quiet night air was filled with the boys laughter, followed by the roar of bike engines as they rode back to Hudson's Bluff.

David couldn't wait to show Sarah this place, if the bridge was any clue, her reaction would be priceless.

Sure, maybe sending Dwayne to look after her again wasn't the best idea, especially with the growing chemistry between them, but playing with people was what David did best and even his boys weren't an exception.

He'd probably die for these guys, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a little game now and then. After all, that was how they'd all ended up together in the first.

David loved to play games.

* * *

"Sarah?"

My head snapped up from staring at the counter top to where the manager, Ryan, was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Ryan, what were you saying?"

"I asked you to bring me last month's inventory lists… half an hour ago."

I shook my head in embarrassment, mumbled an apology and went to the back. Lexi came and stood next to me while I was looking for the papers.

"Is everything okay, Sarah?"

"Yes." I answered way too quickly and my stupid voice went all pitchy again. "Why?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept in days." She stepped into the back room with me and dropped her voice to whisper, "Did something happen last night?"

Did something happen last night?!

That was the understatement of the bloody century.

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing, unsure whether to answer her or not. Her knowing look made me sigh and reach out to pull the door shut.

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

I put my hands on her shoulders and stared into her blue orbs, "Not even Shane."

"Scout's honour, girl. Tell me everything."

I hesitated for a while again, and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever seen or heard of those four bikers that hang around the boardwalk like every night?"

"The ones that look like they stepped out of a Twisted Sister video?"

I couldn't help but laugh, of course she would assess them that way.

"Yeah them." I started to wring my hands together out of shear nerves at having to relive last night.

"Well… you see I kind of- I'm not even sure if it was real, it was so freaking weird."

I ran out of words, and Lexi let out a loud gasp, making me jump.

"Oh my days, Sarah! Which one?!"

"What?" she had me lost now. "What do you mean?"

She gave me a look that was akin to a look one gives the village idiot.

"Which one did you sleep with?"

"LEXI!" I'm pretty sure the whole store hears that yell.

"Sorry!" she held her hands up in case I wanted to slap her. I wanted to… so badly. "But the way you were talking it sounded like-"

"Well that did _not_ happen." I was beginning to regret opening up to Lexi. Her blabbing to Shane and company was suddenly not my biggest issue.

"So what did happen?"

"I don't even know. I didn't try to get their attention, but they just won't leave me alone. It's kind of starting to freak me out."

"Ooo, so Twisted Sister have found themselves a little play thing?"

"Lexi, this is serious. I mean, what if they're like criminals or something and I get myself into even more trouble than I did last time?"

"Sarah, don't worry. You're a smart girl, you'll get yourself out before it gets bad. Plus from what I've seen from those guys, they just like to play tough and mysterious. Besides what everyone else does around here, I don't think there's much to worry about."

"Guess so."

"Hey, buck up." She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "If you're so worried about getting into trouble again, just avoid them."

How could I tell her, the girl who had become somewhat of a best friend since my parents left, that avoiding the boys was next to impossible? Not only were they always there when I stepped onto the boardwalk every night, but I didn't really want to avoid them.

There was no explanation for it.

Even as I was standing in the back room, I was hoping that they would walk through the door any moment and ask for me. Or I'd go on lunch break and find them standing there waiting on their bikes ready to go risk my life some more.

In the back of my mind, I desperately wanted to see them again.

Once back at the counter, Lexi changed the subject quite drastically.

"So who was that little kid you had here last night?"

I looked at her in confusion. She hadn't been on the nightshift… had she?

Truth be told I wasn't sure what was real about last night anymore.

"Kim said you had some kid here messing with the turntable. Is he like your brother or something?"

I hope she didn't notice my discomfort with the totally easy way she said the 'b' word. Mind you she didn't know why that word was significant for me, no one did.

"Nah, he comes to the boardwalk sometimes to have fun and be a kid."

"Aaw, and you're playing 'mommy' with him?"

"No." I gave a small smile as I thought about that little cherubic face, "He is a sweet kid though and funnily enough, I like hanging out with him."

"And yet when people your own age appear you disappear."

"Yeah, well Laddie didn't try to hit on me now did he?"

"Laddie? Interesting name."

"Isn't it?"

Ryan came looking for his stupid papers again, so I was forced to go back to work.

All day though, I kept playing last night over and over in head. The actual bridge incident had burned itself into my head well enough, but it's what happened afterwards that I couldn't work out. After I had asked Dwayne to take me home.

He'd been quiet on the ride home, that didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was that he didn't tear down the path back like they had on the way there. I didn't feel the need to cling to him like I had David. The need was absent due to the lack of speed, but I seriously wanted to, just to know what it felt like to have my arms around him.

It was mental images like that and more that had me in a daze the whole day, and I won't lie and say that that was the first time such thoughts about Dwayne had been entertained in my mind.

I didn't even know the guy, but somehow that didn't really matter to me.

Needless to say I kept my hands cemented to his shoulders until he pulled up to my building.

Then, once I'd gotten off he'd taken my hand and said, "Despite what happened tonight, the boys really do like you, Sarah. So don't be mad at us forever okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to ignore the tingle in my hand, "I'll think about it."

Now, as I looked up for the hundredth time as the bell above the door rang, and I felt the familiar disappointment as some other person besides the boys walked in, I realized I was a goner.

Despite my anger at them, being around the boys gave me a thrill I didn't understand and didn't want to end.

But there was absolutely no way in hell I was going to make it that easy on them. They needed to know they couldn't pull shit like that with me if I was going to stick around.

But they didn't come to the store.

At least not until my last hour at around seven that night.

I saw the two come in through the door and look around once before walking in different directions, hopefully looking for me.

Where was I?

I had the good fortune of being nicely hidden behind a shelf of records when they'd walked in, so it was easy for me to pretend that I hadn't seen them.

I grabbed a stack of records and made as if I were sorting them into piles when a pair of fingers dug into my ribs, making me jump and let out a rather unattractive yelp.

"Miss us?"

I turned and glared at Marko and Paul who were sniggering at my reaction.

"Hey guys, I almost didn't recognise you without your fearless leader."

Paul placed a wounded look on his face, making me want to laugh. "Aaw, you're not still mad at us, are you Sarah?"

"For what, nearly getting me run over by a train? Course not, why on earth would I be mad?"

"Come on, girl. You have to admit, it was a rush." Marko was eyeing me with such playfulness.

"For you maybe."

"What if we promise to never, ever, _ever_ do that again? Would you forgive your favourite boys?"

I had to laugh at that little remark, ego much?

"I don't think so, Paul."

"Please?"

"Paul-"

I let out a gasp as he dropped to his knees, pulling Marko down with him and holding his hands up to me clasped together.

"Please, please, please, _please_!"

"Alright, alright, alright!"

I reached down and yanked him up by his jacket collar.

"If it'll shut you up."

"There see, Marko? I told you she couldn't stay mad at us."

Then Paul threw himself at me and hugged me so hard my spine cracked. I actually needed that, my back had been giving issues lately.

When he let go he moved to lean against the rack, pulling out some random record while he asked, "So, you're coming out with us tonight right?"

Mmmmmm, the last time someone had asked me that, I met the lost boys. S'pose it couldn't get any worse than that.

"Shockingly, boys, I'm still all tuckered out from your last idea of fun."

"We promise there will be no trains or bridges involved this time." Paul said with a smirk.

"Not helping."

"We'll be waiting for you at the carousel when you get off work."

Well, Marko, my will power was not going to be forfeited so easily!

"What if I don't show?"

They were already walking to the door, so Paul said over his shoulder, "Then we'll come find you."

Once again, I believed him.

* * *

I could have easily just not gone to the carousel when I left work that night.

But my legs seemed to go on strike as soon as I stepped out the door, and before I realized where I was going, there stood the famous carousel which was in surprisingly good shape considering its age. Tour guides around liked to brag that it was built in 1911 or something like that. Stupid thing looked that old let me tell you.

I had to push through a bit of a crowd until I found the boys.

I must say I expected to see them parked somewhere they weren't allowed to, looking all dangerous and stuff, but then I caught a glimpse of a blonde mullet, on the carousel.

As I stared the other boys came into view, and it was the biggest shock of my life.

When Marko said they'd meet me at the carousel, I didn't think we'd actually ride the damn thing. And yet, there they were.

I had no other choice, I burst out laughing.

As I stood there giggling like a lunatic, the carousel came back around and David's eyes met mine and he gave that signature smirk before beckoning me over.

I shook my head at him, still laughing while the other boys turned to see who he was gesturing to.

I took a few steps forward as they disappeared from view again, thinking they'd hop off now that they all knew I had arrived.

But instead four pairs of hands reached out moments later and pulled me on.

I laughed again as I was placed on the horse where Paul had been happily perching, and gave each of the guys a smile.

"I never figured you all were into kiddie rides, it's so cute!"

They all sniggered and David stepped up to the horse so that his face was right next to my leg, "Sounds like someone's feeling better."

I bent forward so that our faces were inches apart, "Not quite, but it's getting there."

I didn't give him a chance to answer, instead I hopped off the horse and turned to them all, "So what fun activities do you have planned for me tonight then?"

Marko and Paul came to stand on either side of me and led me to the edge, hopping off and catching me when it was my turn.

These guys could be quite the gentlemen when they wanted to.

"We figured we'd show you where us lost boys like to hang out." Said David once we were all back on solid ground.

And with that clue, I followed the boys over to where their bikes stood.

They all got on and David held out his hand for me to climb on behind him.

I gave each of them a second long glance before I said, "You know what I want?"

"Name it." The way David said that made me just know that he'd find a way to get me whatever I wanted.

"I want a milkshake."

Paul and Marko laughed, probably thinking I was joking, but David just stared at me. Dwayne had simply been watching the scene with his usual blank stare.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, David, I am. I really, really want a milkshake."

There was sense behind my totally out of the blue and ridiculous request.

I wanted to see how far these guys would go to please me. Instead of just ordering me around and making me do dangerous stuff, I wanted to know if they gave a damn about what I wanted.

I got my milkshake.

Marko was sent off, told to bring back my order in ten minutes or he'd be in trouble, and I was left to be entertained by the remaining three boys while we waited.

I turned to David from my seat on the railing near the bikes and said, "So why did you send Marko, I could have gotten it myself?"

"Because there was a chance you might have taken the opportunity to escape and we didn't want that. The night is still young."

My eyes narrowed at the threat I was unsure hid behind those words.

"One of these days I'm going to ask you guys why you chose to bond with me, but I don't think I want the answer just yet."

He and the others were all standing around me, like they were guarding me or something, and more than a few people turned to look as they walked past.

"So, what makes Sarah tick?" did Paul ever make sense?

"Huh?"

"Tell us about yourself, so far all we know is your name and where you work."

"Not much to me really. I grew up here, but I have no intention of staying for long. I hate bananas and I don't understand the point of baseball."

Subtle, Sarah. Now they'll _really_ start getting nosy.

"What about your family?" thank you, Dwayne.

"What about them?"

"Where are your parents?"

"They left Santa Carla to travel the states. It was something they'd always dreamed of doing, but then I came along."

"And no brothers or sisters?"

I flinched at David's question, unable to stop myself, but said in a small voice, "Nope."

There was a moment of awkward silence and I could feel three sets of wheels turning in three crazy little heads, so I changed the subject before one of them asked the question I would not be able to answer.

"So what about you guys? What makes four bad-asses of the boardwalk tick?"

I received smiles for my clever analogy, and said David, "Each of us come from some kind of broken past. We are all each other has."

"That's bleak."

"Not really. It can be fun, you just have to know how to make the fun."

"Oh, you mean with trains?" hold a grudge why don't you Sarah?!

"You have got to let that go."

David's supposed irritation made me laugh, then I turned my head and saw that my milkshake had arrived.

Marko looked decidedly uncomfortable as he strode back towards us through the crowds.

When he stopped in front of us he looked down at the multicoloured Styrofoam cup with straw and said with disgust, "I have never felt like less of a man, than I do right now."

I laughed loudly, giving him a kiss on the cheek for his efforts and displeasure.

Once I'd downed the chocolaty heaven in a cup, it was time for me to see the boys' hideout.

I won't lie, I was curious. I had often wondered since I'd met them where they went when the sun came up and the night ended for a few hours.

Now that I was going to find out, I was quite excited.

The boys all got on their bikes again and this time all of them turned to me. I knew what they thinking: what nonsense is going come out of her mouth next?

I locked eyes with David, who once again had his hand held out to me, but I smirked as I walked over to Dwayne and slid on behind him.

I could tell he was confused, he turned in the saddle to look directly at me, silently asking if I was serious.

I just smiled at him and turned to look at David, "I like his bike better."

Yep, I was being a right royal pain in the ass and I knew it.

Like I said, I may have sort of let the whole train thing slide, but I'm no pushover, I was going to get my own back, and if being a spoilt brat was the only way well… so be it.

Once again we sped off onto the beach and down to Hudson's Bluff. I knew what to expect this time so I wasn't so scared at first and just let myself enjoy the ride, even laughing along with the boys again.

We came to the end of the bluff, riding along the cliff's edge until we came to a stop in the middle of nowhere, still close to the edge of the drop into the sea.

As I got off Dwayne's bike I felt an arm hang around my shoulders and Paul said happily, "Welcome to paradise, Sarah."

All the fun I had been having vanished as we came to flight of stairs that led two hundred feet down to the ocean.

In a blind panic I disentangled myself from Paul, shutting my eyes and taking several steps away from the first step.

I hit something and felt a pair of hands take my shoulders. Looking up I saw Dwayne looking at David with confusion at my behaviour.

"What's up, Sarah?"

I didn't look at Marko, but just shook my head and said in a shaky voice, "I just- I… have a thing about heights."

Hopefully they believed it.

Dwayne and Marko each took one of my hands and led me back to the stairs, and David said from behind us, "Don't worry Sarah, we're here."

Those words, though they were from the last person on earth I should have felt safe around, took all my fear away for a moment while I followed the boys into their hideout.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, before you throw something at me, let me explain my reasoning behind David's sudden nastiness in the beginning of the chapter. I know there was never any tension between the boys in the movie, I mean they stuck together till the end and props to them for that. But let's face it, David was one of the villains, I _had_ to give him some kind of villainous nature, you know… besides the whole bloodsucker thing. But I give you my word that this chapter is as far as it goes with David messing with his boys' heads. Now, him messing with Sarah's head, weeeeellll… that's not quite over yet._

_Please don't throw stuff!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to 'bay' for your review, I am ecstatic that Sarah is a believable character. We'll see who she chooses soon soon. Thanks again dude!_

_Freax: __glad you liked it :-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys, just the OC's you've met so far, and those still to come._

_Enjoy lovelies! _

VI.

I woke up the next day, with a huge blank spot where last night was supposed to be stored in my memory.

Lifting my head from where my cheek had been glued to my pillow, I looked around my bedroom, with absolutely no idea how I got there. I pushed myself up onto my elbows having slept on my stomach, fully dressed once again and I shut my eyes trying to remember anything from the previous night.

Nothing.

I had a clear memory of when Paul and Marko had come to the store, Marko fetching my milkshake, and driving up to Hudson's Bluff and lying about my fear of heights.

I remembered David's words as well, "Don't worry Sarah, we're here."

Then after that was a gaping black hole.

All I had to go on was the agony I was in.

Hangovers have nothing on whatever the hell was happening to my head now. My body ached like I had been walking for days, my skin was tingling everywhere my clothes touched it.

The only explanation I could come up with as to my pain and lack of memory was that I had had… something last night and this was the after effects.

But _when_?! And _what_?!

I shook my head slightly and looked at my watch, getting up as fast as I could to get ready for work in the hour I had before I had to be there.

I seriously wanted to just stay in bed all day, the need was almost painful, but I needed to money, so I dragged myself into the shower and tried to wash away the fatigue.

It didn't work, and when I had dressed I opened my curtains and fell back with the sudden pang that went through my head as soon my eyes were assaulted by the sun.

I lay on my back, wanting to crawl away from all the places on the floor where the sun was touching it.

What the hell?!

I was only half present during the walk to the store, and after about the tenth time of having to go to the bathroom, thinking I was going to faint, I was about ready to go home.

Just before my lunch break I was sitting still trying to get rid of this damn headache when a noise blasted through my head and had me gripping my hair in fists and yelling out, "Turn it down, please!"

I saw more than a few heads turn in my direction, then Shane appeared next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Sarah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just turn the music down please, it's too loud."

"If I turn it any lower it'll be off."

I turned to the table and looked at the volume dial. It was barely on, but it sounded like I was at a concert in the front row.

"What's the matter, Sarah, you sick?"

I shook my head, "I just feel like my head has been slammed into a wall… repeatedly."

"What the hell did you do last night?"

What answer could I give him that wouldn't sound like I had been on a bender to hell and back? "Nothing. I think I'm just getting the flu." I would have elaborated but another wave of dizziness washed over me and I mumbled an "excuse me" to Shane before I stumbled to the bathroom again.

I stood bent over a sink, barely able to hold myself up and tried to breathe.

I heard Shane come in and I tried to lift my head to look at him, but gave up and just said, "This is the girls' room perv."

"Haha, look you should go home."

"Nah, I'm alright."

"No, Sarah, you really aren't. You look like shit."

"Well, don't spare my feelings."

He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders, helping me straighten up and leading me back to the counter where he picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"Go home, get some sleep, and don't come back until you're feeling better."

"'Kay. See you."

The pain in my head trebled as I stepped into the late morning sun.

I won't go on and on about how every sound of the boardwalk hurt and how I could barely walk straight. I think you get the idea now of how shitty a state I was in at that point.

But what I will mention is that eventually I started hearing things that I knew weren't there. Looking up I caught sight of a guy standing across the road from me.

I could see the pulse in his neck, and hear the blood flowing through his veins.

The sound both eased and worsened the pain in my body.

Looking at him the noise in my ears, the pain in every inch of me became nearly unbearable. And I knew, I _knew_ the only way to make it stop was to cross the road and kill him.

And that's when I remembered everything.

When I made it home, I pulled the curtains shut and fell into the bathroom, dragging myself to the shower and turning the cold tap full blast and sitting under the spray.

I could still hear the sound of that guy's veins in my ears.

I could feel the burning in my throat lessen at the thought of tearing into him.

I was starting to panic.

My hands shook and I knew I was hyperventilating but I was unable to move. The water hurt my skin and I could feel a scream building in my throat.

I needed the boys.

The realization gave me some kind of strength to lift my hand and turn the tap off.

What happened last night was all them.

They gave me something and that's why I was suddenly having a nervous breakdown, wanting to kill people.

They'd taken me to a hotel that had fallen into a crevice when the big earthquake of 1906 hit Cali. Or so David said.

It was epic!

For a while I just walked around the place trying to take in every detail.

Then they questioned me some more about my life, while we sat around a fountain, and I could tell my answers were less than satisfactory for them. But you know how there are some things that just don't need to be talked about?

Then poor Marko was sent to get food for everyone, bringing back a cardboard box of burgers wrapped in paper.

* * *

_I looked at David and put my burger down, resting my chin in my hands and leaning forward slightly._

"_Now it's my turn to ask some stuff for a change."_

"_By all means, Sarah, ask away."David had perched himself on a desk chair on wheels, like a throne, observing all of us. I had chosen a seat on the couch, hiding my surprise that there was actually a couch in this place, and Paul and Dwayne sat on the fountain directly in front of me _

"_Okay." I turned to Paul and said, "Did your hair always look like that?"_

_I received a sneer, "Jealous?"_

"_Crippled with envy."_

_I looked back to David and asked the question I had meant to._

"_Why did you guys decide to let me into your lives?"_

_Paul stood up and came to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and ruffling my hair._

"'_Cause we like you, girl."_

_I laughed and shook my head, "Seriously, guys. Why me?"_

"_You're special."_

_I gave David a give-me-a-break look, and then Dwayne answered._

"_You're just like every other person in Santa Carla, Sarah."_

_So much for 'you're special'._

"_You're another lost teenager trying to find purpose in life. But something happened to you, and while you may not be willing to talk about it, it made you strong…"_

"_Strong enough to handle being around us on a more permanent basis." Said David, which was signal for Paul to mess my hair up some more._

_David nodded to Marko who got up and disappeared behind me for a minute before returning with a pretty funky looking bottle._

_David took a sip from it and then held it out to me._

"_To Sarah, our new Lost Girl."_

'_To Sarah' echoed into the cave as I took the bottle and stared at it for a minute._

_My caution must have shown because David leaned forward in his chair and said, "What's the matter?"_

_Paul laughed in my ear and said, "Don't worry we didn't put anything in there."_

_I laughed shyly at being found out and said, "If I can't remember anything tomorrow I will drop kick each of you."_

_And I drank up. _

* * *

Everything after that was a blur. Music was echoing through the cave and I remember dancing around the room with absolutely nothing holding me back or down. I hadn't felt so free in years.

Then in the middle of my little dance, when I'd been holding Paul and Marko's hands and swinging around in a circle with them, and David's voice filled my head, in a voice that sounded as if they could give me the world and the moon if I asked for it.

"Stay with us, Sarah. Be one of us, and you can have anything you want."

And that sounded like a pretty sweet deal to me.

But if this breakdown was the price I had to pay to have whatever I wanted, well the idea sat like bitter wax at the back of my throat, as if I'd never know sweetness again.

"Sarah?"

I lifted my head from the floor and looked around in confusion. Did I imagine that?

Then a knock on my door made me cringe and the call came again, "Sarah, are you in there?"

Laddie?

"Coming." I don't know if my answer was loud to hear through the door, but I pulled myself up and made my way to the door.

But as soon as I touched the handle I could hear that same flowing sound, and I knew it was coming from the little boy on the other side of a piece of wood.

I pressed my forehead to the door and said quietly, "Can you come back later, bud?"

"Why, Sarah, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling so great."

There was a pause, then he said quietly, "I was just wondering when we could hang out again."

I let out a small whimper, hating the hurt in his voice.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I knew it was _not_ a good idea for me to be around Laddie until whatever this was went away. What if I got that feeling I did when I saw that random guy on the sidewalk? Around Laddie?

"Listen, Laddie, I don't think it's such a good idea to want to hang with me anymore."

"Why?" his little whine made me slide down the door until I was sitting on the floor with my back to the door.

"I just-" I couldn't answer him. Tears were stinging my eyes as I pictured his face. The person he had come to trust, who had promised to be his friend and look after him, had just broken his heart.

"Sarah, please let me in. Whatever's wrong I can help." He sounded so hopeful.

"No, Laddie. I don't think you can help me now. For your own safety, kiddo, just go home."

"No, I want to help."

"Please."

I don't know when he actually left, but I curled up on the floor and cried until I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I hadn't moved from the position I had fallen asleep in, hugging my knees as if they could be blended into my chest. My eyes were full of those annoying crusty things, proof of just how much I had cried long after I had dozed off.

It wasn't just that I had basically told Laddie to get lost long after I promised him I'd always be there. I hadn't felt so completely alone in my entire life!

I knew the boys were out there somewhere, waiting for me, but they might as well have been on the other side of the planet from me. I didn't know where my parents were, or if they'd have been able to help me had they been here.

I didn't know what was happening to me, why I felt this way, and why I knew it had something to do with the boys and whatever we did last night after I drank the wine.

The desperation I had to find them filled me with the all the energy I'd been lacking all day. I pulled myself and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth twice and putting on makeup to cover the dark rings under my eyes.

The whole time I was busy I had to convince myself that my eyes were going funny, another symptom of whatever was wrong, 'cause as I looked into the mirror over the sink I could have sword I only had half a reflection, seeing the shower nozzle through my head.

But like I said, it must have been an effect of whatever I took last night.

Man, those guys were so dead.

"We didn't put anything in there." I said in a high pitched, mocking tone, to my messed up reflection.

Sure.

Well, well, well…

LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!

Flu my ass!

I knew what flu was, this was about as far away from flu as you can possibly get!

I felt so…so…

Thirsty!

I walked to the kitchen and downed the two bottles of water I had in the fridge, then I moved to the tap and turned it on full blast while I stuck my head into the sink and just drank.

When it felt like my stomach would burst, I turned the tap off and waited.

But that thirst wouldn't go away!

I did a quick test to see if I was dehydrated, suddenly scared that I had just done the opposite of what you're supposed to do which is to sip water slowly instead of chugging it.

But when I grabbed the skin on my forearm and pressed with my fingertips, seeing the white marks show up instantly, I knew that I wasn't dehydrated.

"That's it!"

I had had enough of this crap.

I didn't know how long I'd slept for and the thought of walking in the sun again was more than off putting, but I at least wanted to know what the hell the boys had given me so I could put my foot down their throats and make them think twice before they did that again.

Thankfully I had slept till after sunset, so when I stepped onto the sidewalk I didn't feel incapable of walking to the boardwalk anymore.

In fact, I felt better than I had all day.

I was still thirsty as shit, but I no longer felt like my legs would give out beneath me any second.

But that was about the only relief I felt.

Every light that shone on me made me flinch as if I'd been struck. The noise was still unbearable and if this burning in my throat got any worse I was going to claw it out with my own hands.

When I finally saw the boys sitting at the same place we had when we waited for Marko to bring my milkshake.

Boy did that memory seem a million miles away.

When they saw me standing there fifty feet away, knowing looks crossed all of their faces and I knew.

They knew exactly what was going on.

I marched over to them with a venomous look on my face, which was only met with smirks.

I stopped in front of them and pointed an accusing finger at David.

"You…"

But I couldn't finish the sentence as a by now familiar wave of dizziness washed over me.

As my head rolled forward, an arm wrapped around my waist and my arm was slung over someone's shoulders.

"First twenty four hours are always the worst."

I barely even heard Dwayne, all I could think about was going back to bed.

"David." I forced my voice above a whisper and waited till his face appeared in front of my eyes before I said, "What the fuck did you do to me, man?"

"We gave you a better life, Sarah."

Dwayne had to ride with me in front on the saddle, for risk of me sliding off the back of his bike.

By the time the boys had taken me back to the cave and put me to bed, I was already asleep.

On the way there, I had time to wonder why Dwayne was suddenly paying so much attention to me, usually his attention was ordered by David, but now he seemed keen to take care of me.

I knew it had something to do with last night, as did everything I was going through at the moment, but I was too tired to think about it.

That was a problem I would deal with when I woke up again.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo whaddya think? I didn't really have much to go from the movie about the actual transformation, so I kind of made some stuff up, basing it mostly on dehydration and being hungover but just you know… much worse._

_I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next will be looooong cos now Sarah finds out _everything_._

_Have I gotten your attention now?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: okay, I have been typing like a mad thing to get this chapter perfect, and I am seriously so thrilled with it, it's like not even funny. I only hope everyone likes it as much as I do. _

_Thank you to __seetherfan77 __for following._

_Freax__ as always your review put a big smile on my face! And a hug for your review as well, __Emzy2k11_

_Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and her OC friends, nothing else you've seen before. Sadly. _

_Enjoy!_

VII.

"Close your eyes Sarah."

I did as I was told, sitting cross legged on the floor in the cave with the boys all around me.

I'd slept the whole night and following day, and the difference those thirty six hours made to my health was unbelievable.

It was like those agonizing hours were just a horrible dream. I was a little freaked out when I woke up and I didn't recognise the bed I was in. But then I saw the boys all sitting around the room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

They said it was time they told me a little secret, and gestured for me to take a seat on the floor.

All the mystery was starting to irritate me, but I complied in the hopes that they wouldn't screw around anymore and just tell me what happened in this cave.

"What do you hear?"

With my eyes still shut, I let a sarcastic look cross my face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Just listen, hard."

I let out a dramatic sigh and did as he said, letting my mind go blank and focused.

At first all I could hear was the sound of the waves outside, and the fires burning in the barrels.

Then my ears pricked as other sounds entered my head, making me frown.

"What do you hear?"

"I hear the boardwalk. The rollercoaster, the band… they suck."

Laughter echoed through the cave and I smiled too.

"I can hear cars… people shouting."

As I talked I could just visualize each picture to go with the sound.

I opened my eyes and stared at the boys, with worry etched into my features.

"Why can I do that?"

"Because we can do it too." for once Paul said something without a grin or a sneer. He was completely serious and it scared the crap out of me.

"Close your eyes again."

I didn't want to, but I had to if they were going to get to their point.

"What do you smell?"

"I smell the ocean, limestone, marble, cement, damp, you guys…"

A new scent appeared, being waved under my nose, and all at once that burning in my throat was back.

My eyes flew open and I reached out to grab whatever it was, just to make that burning go away.

David pulled his hand back and wiped the red stuff off his finger.

All at once it made sense.

"No." I shook my head and looked at them, willing them with my eyes to suddenly burst out laughing and yell, "Gotchya!"

But they didn't.

"It's true, Sarah. We made you one of us, because we knew you'd be perfect for this life."

"Life?!" I stood up and glared at Dwayne, "Last I checked vampires were dead!"

As I said that word out loud, I felt the feeling rise in my gut, and now I knew what it was.

Thirst.

Yes, I was thirsty, but all the water on earth wasn't going to take it away.

"WHY?!"

My scream was a drastic change from the calm that was present in the cave seconds ago.

Suddenly the walls and ceiling seemed as if they would fall on me any minute.

I turned on my heel and ran for the exit, just needing some air at the very least.

But Dwayne _landed_ in front of me from above.

I looked behind me then back at him, stumbling over the words trying to get out my throat.

When I found my voice, it was low, threatening and dare I say it… feral.

"Dwayne, get out of my way."

He looked behind for a second before stepping aside and letting me go.

When I made it back to the boardwalk I tried as hard as I could to keep my tears back, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of an amusement park, but eventually I just had to sit down and cry.

I bent forward and put my head on my knees, trying to control my sobs.

The boys were vampires.

I was a vampire.

I was undead.

I was a killer.

I was going to have to kill people to survive.

Why did they do this to me?

The last question made me cry even harder.

I needed answers, I had so many questions I needed to ask them, mostly to do with all the myths that went along with vampirism like burning in the sun and such.

But I couldn't bear to be anywhere near them right now.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and through my tears I saw a man standing in front of me, with concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

There was a moment's pause, then he said, "You're Sarah, aren't you?"

"Yes. Sorry, have we met before?"

This guy wasn't the type you'd forget easily, he was too eccentric.

"No, some friends of mine mentioned you."

When I frowned at him he smiled warmly and said, "Why don't we start over."

He held his hand out.

"I'm Max"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Dwayne had never been so paranoid in his life.

Waiting for Sarah to come back once she'd come to grips with their news, as David had instructed, Dwayne kept thinking the worst would happen while she was out.

She was a smart girl, but accidents happen.

She rushed out before they could explain anything to her. If she fed too soon…

"Relax, buddy. Your girl will come back."

Dwayne shot Paul a warning look, but the blonde only smiled.

Those words 'your girl' sent a thrill through Dwayne he hadn't felt since turning.

Sarah didn't know it yet, but she was his.

It was something he realized the night before when she'd lifted the bottle to her lips. He'd heard of soulmates and all that crap before, but as the change took hold of her as the night carried on, the bond between them strengthened.

He knew she felt it too.

The way she looked at him as she moved around the room was so different from the friendly smile she always gave him before.

She was drawn to him, as much as he was to her.

They'd be together forever.

Just as soon as she _came back_!

It was strange though. Dwayne was convinced that David would be the one Sarah was bound to. He'd chosen her to join them. And although it filled Dwayne with an unmistakable jealousy, he accepted the fact that Sarah was David's mate.

Now that had all changed.

Sarah had all but forgotten that David, or any of the other boys, even existed.

It was just them as far as she was concerned, and Dwayne relished in her new found attention.

What he didn't expect to accompany that desire was the protectiveness he had over her.

He wanted to take care of her.

The tender feelings he got every time he thought about her was scary. It was not something he'd ever tell his boys, but Sarah was his to protect now.

Which was why he was pacing around the cave like a lunatic now.

He wanted her back in this cave _now._ He wanted to know that she was safe.

The uncertainty was driving him nuts!

"Weird huh?"

David had to repeat what he said before Dwayne heard him.

"What?"

"How easily you worry about her."

"It's unbearable."

David chuckled and said, "Yeah well, that's what happens when you have a mate."

The blonde was once again calm and withdrawn, sitting in his chair with arms folded and head tilted back slightly. Marko had been sent to keep an eye on her and the other three were forced to just wait till either one or both returned.

Dwayne took a seat on some random flat surface and observed his friend.

He'd expected fireworks when David realized he wasn't going to get the girl. David was a jealous type, and being a vampire meant that jealousy was multiplied tenfold.

But after Sarah had started to fall asleep standing up, Dwayne was pulled aside by David and told some very surprising news.

"I know it's not me, Dwayne. She's not mine, so don't feel bad or whatever. This one wasn't meant to be." he ruffled Dwayne's hair, then took hold of his collar and said with a smirk, "But that's _our_ lost girl there. So if you break her heart, I'll break your face. Now take her home. She's got a long day ahead of her."

Wasn't that the freaking truth?

Dwayne remembered his twenty four agonizing hours of transformation. It was something they all went through and it was hell.

When they saw Sarah last night they realized she'd actually had a harder time than even them.

At least now the worst was over.

Now he just had to wait until she came back.

But she didn't come back, instead Marko ran into the cave moments later and said, "We've got a problem."

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I was silent as Max told the girl that worked in his shop to take a break. I'm pretty sure I had a completely vacant look on my face as he asked me how sugar I like in my tea and all that other useless crap.

When he placed the cup in front of me and still I said nothing, he tried to get me to open up, "Sarah, whatever it is you can tell me, I won't judge you."

"I don't think you can help me, Max. Thanks, but I'm pretty sure you would judge my sanity."

"Being a vampire was never a thing normal people could accept."

I looked at him in shock and tried to ask how the hell he knew.

He just smiled, "I've been in Santa Carla for many years, my girl, I know David and his boys well."

"Are you…?"

"No, no I'm not one of them," he said laughing, "They just have a tendency to tell me stuff."

"Oh. Well then maybe you can tell me some stuff then." I hated the bitterness in my voice, I mean the guys was only trying to help, but I was just so mad I had to take out on someone.

"Can this be… undone?"

Max frowned and my stomach twisted painfully, "Only way I know is to kill the head vampire. Then all half vampires will return to normal."

"Okay, well who's the head vampire?"

"I don't know."

I took a deep breath, trying to keep from exploding at this poor man, then I realized.

"It must be David."

"If that's true, Sarah, then it would be as easy as stake through the heart while he slept during the day."

"Easy as that." my voice sounded distant as I contemplated killing David just to be human again.

"But Sarah, when you think about it, really contemplate killing him… could you do it?"

I thought for a minute, then I let out a heavy sigh, "No. I couldn't. Even after doing this to me, I couldn't hurt them."

I laughed ironically, "I am so screwed."

"Maybe not." He reached out and patted my hand, "Look, Sarah, this isn't going to be easy. The boys have told me time and again how people they've tried to get in the group have either died from refusing to feed or been driven so mad from the thrill of killing, that they've had to kill them to keep their secret. So you're going to have tough time, but remember this is your choice. The boys may have made you half, but you decide whether you want this life, how and when you choose it."

Max's words gave me some feeling of power back. He was right, I did have choices left, the boys hadn't taken them all from me. I could choose whether to become a full vampire.

"Also, being a vampire isn't all bad."

"Oh yeah?"

"There are ways to make eternal life enjoyable."

"Do tell, I'm sitting on the edge of my seat here."

"Find yourself a mate."

"A what now?"

"A mate, Sarah. Someone to spend your life with."

I gave him a sarcastic look and said, "What am I, an animal now?"

"Well, you're not human."

"Oh, funny!"

He laughed for a while, and I was unable to do anything but just watch, thrilled that my problems were amusing.

Max wiped his eyes and returned to the serious adult, "But seriously, though, mates are supposed to be the one person that can make being a vampire… fun. And you know, David seemed keen when he told me about you."

I shook my head, very annoyed, "Don't play dating service, Max, that's so disturbing."

"Well then, Sarah, who would you pick?"

After a moment of silence, I stood up and said to Max, "Thanks for everything, Max. I have to go. I have some misfits I have to see."

"Anytime, Sarah. And remember if there's anything you need, ever, I'm here."

I thanked him again and left the store, heading back to the beach and that long ass walk to Hudson's Bluff.

How the hell I had managed to run the distance was lost on me.

As I walked I kept thinking about what Max had asked me.

_Who would you pick?_

Only one face appeared in my mind when I tried to answer that question.

And it wasn't David's.

"Sarah!"

And just when I thought this night wouldn't get any worse.

"What do you want, Mitch?"

I turned and had to take a step back from how close he was. Immediately I knew he was roaring drunk and probably high on top of that.

"I've decided that you need to stop being a stuck up bitch, and come back to me."

"Have you now? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but that is not going happen. Now leave me alone."

I tried to step past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me right against his chest. I recoiled as the scent of alcohol and general odor filled my nose. Then my stomach lurched as he crushed his lips to mine and I could taste every drop of what he'd consumed before he found me.

When he pulled away after a second, he said darkly, "You're not going anywhere."

"Mitch, stop it, you're hurting me!"

He'd started dragging me to where his car was usually parked, and panic welled up in my throat like bile.

"Good! You're mine, Sarah, and I'm going to make sure you never get away again."

I let out a desperate scream for help, and then there was blur as I was pulled out of Mitch's grasp and placed behind three very pissed off looking bikers while the fourth held me to his side with both arms around me.

"Sarah has asked you nicely to leave her alone one time too many I think." David was never more terrifying in my eyes than he was right now.

"Piss off, her and I are old friends, aren't we Sarah?"

"Fuck you!" now that I was tucked safely behind the boys I had a lot more guts, and I tried to go for him, but as always I was powerless against Dwayne's grip.

Mitch laughed and stepped closer to David. "She couldn't get enough of this," he made a gesture to himself and I wanted to throw up, "not too long ago."

"Unfortunately for you, _buddy_, Sarah has new friends now. And this is the last you'll be seeing of her."

I turned away as Paul and Marko started dragging Mitch away. He obviously realized what was about to happen to him because he started screaming hysterically.

I grabbed Dwayne's hand and pulled him back to the crowded part of the boardwalk. As much as I hated Mitch and was secretly glad he was currently being eaten, I knew I wasn't ready to see what being a vampire was all about just yet.

I pulled myself up onto a rail overlooking the beach and looked at Dwayne who stood in front of me, facing the people. I grinned as I realized he was in a way guarding me.

I was still pissed at him, I would be for a long time, but I was touched at how protective the boys were. I genuinely felt safe around them. The irony made me laugh.

I didn't know what lay ahead of me, if I was even going to become what they wanted me to be, but I knew I needed their help regardless. I was horrified at the thought of killing people, but fear of dying was just as strong. So being mad at the guys who were the only ones able to help with this was futile and stupid.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked at Dwayne and said, "I'm picturing what Mitch looks like without a head."

"Would you like to go see?" he gestured back to where we'd come from, making me laugh.

"I'll pass, besides how do we know if they're finished yet?"

Dwayne grinned back at me and asked, "So where'd you go after you left the Bluff?"

"I met a friend of yours." When he raised his eyebrows at me questioningly, I elaborated, "Max."

"And?"

"He told me some very… interesting things." I let a flirtatious tone take over, smiling at him slightly.

He grinned back, taking a step closer, "Such as?"

"I think you can guess."

He'd stepped right up to me and I put my legs on either side of him, and he put his hands on my waist.

"You know, Sarah, I'll never tell you I love you, and I'm not a good guy. But you'll never be alone again."

"Don't worry, Dwayne, I think I can handle it. And I'll never say I love you, either."

In a…weird kind of way, I think we just did. But who knows.

"I seriously hope this is the end of all of your surprises." Our heads were literally inches apart by now.

"No promises."

And he closed the short distance between us.

* * *

_A/N: and we have an official SarahXDwayne pairing! Woo hoo!_

_For those of you who were hoping Sarah would end up with David, all I can say is… sorry? And if you're thinking it's all going to be sunshine and happiness from here on in just because Sarah has a soulmate I can only say: have you seen the Lost Boys? Sunshine is lethal for vampires duh! _

_Review lovelies :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I feel I must warn you guys, this chapter has references to mature themes. I don't know if it's enough to have to change the rating just yet, but I'd like to know I didn't offend anyone cos I didn't give a heads-up._

_Thank you BlondieGirl9892 for following!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and her OC friends. _

VIII.

"Okay, guys. No more secrets."

"We promise, Sarah. Ask anything."David said.

I stared into the distance beyond the boys' heads for a moment before asking my first question. We were sitting on the beach, away from prying ears.

"Sunlight?"

"For a vampire, it's deadly. We turn to ash if it touches us. For a half vampire, it just drains your energy."

"Can a stake in the heart kill you?"

"Wouldn't that kill anything?"

I sighed and shot Paul a glare, "Thank you. What about garlic?"

David snorted, "It's a myth, started to give people false courage."

"Holy water?"

"Melts your skin off."

"Eeuw."  
The boys laughed, but thinking about my next question wouldn't let me join in.

"What's it like?"

This made the boys go quiet, not only was it the question itself, but it was the way I asked it that made them realize that I was scared.

A dozen other questions accompanied those three words.

Would it hurt?

How long does it last?

What would happen if I didn't change?

"It doesn't hurt, Sarah. Going from human to half is the worst. But half to vampire, it feels… right."

When more silence followed, David pointed to the crowded part of the beach a few feet away.

"So, shall we?"

"No." four heads turned to me in confusion, but I shook my head again, trying to be firm, "I know that I'll die if I don't… feed." I had to force the word out, "But you guys are all talking as if you've already decided for me and that's not how it's going to work. This is still my life, I'll decide for myself what happens to me."

I could see my answer was less than satisfactory for them, especially Dwayne and David, but they smiled and Marko said, "Mind if we go?"

I waved my hand at him and smiled halfheartedly, "Go for it."

Dwayne leant closer to me and asked, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just drop me off at the boardwalk. I'll entertain myself."

They were reluctant, but I gave them a meaningful look, reminding them about the whole living-my-life-the-way-I-wanted-to thing.

As the boys ran off to go play, I wondered around the shops, buying a few things I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to live without. Mostly jewelry and a gorgeous pair of shoes.

Which I put on as soon as I found an empty bench.

I'm such a girl.

While I strolled around I got a chance to really think about how much had happened tonight. When was the damn sun going to rise so I could go to bed!

Then a chilling thought struck me.

How the hell was I supposed to go to work?

I wasn't going to be much use if I was constantly falling asleep from sun exposure. And that was only while I was half vampired up. I couldn't tell them why I all of a sudden couldn't work during the day anymore, and there was no way in hell I could just quit. I needed the money to survive damn it!

My best bet was just asking Joe if I could take over the night shift permanently.

Literally.

Funny how many vampire jokes there were out there.

The store was as busy as it had been the night I'd worked there. I found Joe at the register and put the sweetest smile on my face.

"Joe, I have a huge favour I need to ask you."

"Sure, Sarah. What do you need?"

"To quit the dayshift and only work nights?" I said it quickly after only a second's hesitation before I lost my nerve.

Joe's eyebrows rose questioningly, "May I ask why?"

I sighed, hating that I had to lie to my boss, but the truth was obviously out of the question.

"Truth is, Joe, I need the money." I sounded desperate enough to my ears. "It's just until I can get back on my feet, then I'll go back to dayshift, please?"

I don't know if he believed me, but my work record was good enough and eventually he nodded with a smile.

So that was one thing about my new life sorted.

After about an hour the boys came looking for me and said the sun was about to come up. As if in response, I yawned widely, nodding.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow night then, thanks for killing me."

I turned to go home and stopped when Dwayne stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, Dwayne. It's late or early or whatever, I need to sleep. Besides don't you guys burn in the sun?"

"You're safer at the cave."

"Come on, Dwayne, you guys can't protect me all the time."

"Yes, we can."

"Not if you want me to stick around. My life, remember?"

I don't think they really bargained on me being so stubborn when they first took notice of me. They probably thought they'd snap their fingers and I'd jump. While I knew I would be spending a lot of time with them in the near future, and I didn't actually have a problem with that since I kind of loved them in a twisted kind of way, I wasn't going to be their pet.

I saw Dwayne's face change slightly as we had our little battle of wills, and I figured he'd just realized that very same thing, because he nodded his head once and I smiled my thanks before kissing him on the cheek and walking the last few streets to my apartment.

By the time I got home the sun was just peeking over the horizon, and just that little bit of light made my body feel too heavy to move.

After I'd yanked the curtains shut, I changed into a football jersey that my dad left behind and slid under the covers, sighing in content as I drifted off.

One thing I probably wouldn't ever get used to was how deeply I slept as a half vampire.

Even so, the sound of heavy thudding on my door brought me out of the black slumber all too soon, accompanied by a very angry sounding Lexi, screaming, "Sarah, you crazy bitch, open the damn door!"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The boys didn't go eat the beach goers like they'd told Sarah they would, instead they went to go see an old friend about their new friend.

Max was busy helping a customer when they walked in, and when he saw the boys his smile faded and he nodded to the back room.

All five couldn't fit in there, so David made his way over while the other three flirted with the girl behind the counter.

David was reading the back of a video cover when Max walked in shut the door. He turned to the blonde teenager and gave him a cold look.

"What are you doing, David?"

"I'm wondering how some of these movies made it out the theatre."

Max swung a hand at the boy, lightly smacking him on the side of his head. David glared, but he didn't react. Max wasn't afraid to be firm with the boys when he thought they were being idiots. Clearly this was one of those times.

"I'm talking about Sarah, boy."

David's eyes narrowed threateningly, "What about her?"

"Why did you turn her?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"I found her sitting on a bench weeping her eyes out because _someone_ had decided to mess around with her life."

David sucked in a breath, hating that he'd been found out. Damn it Max was a nosy bastard!

"Why did you do it?"  
"I don't know." He said after a moment of silence, "I just wanted her in the group."

"So you decided for her?"

"Do you really get to talk to me about that?!" there were limits to David's patience, and Max had just reached them.

Max realized his mistake and said in a much calmer voice, "She doesn't want this life, David. You've made a big mistake with her."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. If she doesn't feed she'll die, and she doesn't know who the head vampire is so it's not like she can turn herself back."

"You don't think she'll figure it out?"

David shook his head, "Even if she does, she's not a killer…yet. She doesn't have it in her."

David knew Max was unhappy with his decision to turn Sarah, but there nothing they could do to change it. Sarah would either complete the change or die. And David was very reluctant to accept the possibility of the latter. Even though it had turned out that she was Dwayne's mate and not David's, a curveball none of them saw coming, David still cared about her in the same way he cared about all of his boys.

If she didn't want to feed on her own, then he was going to help his little sister.

He walked out the backroom and went straight to the door, the boys following behind him silently. They could tell David's conversation with Max was more of an argument, so they didn't ask questions. David didn't blame them, as this was completely unprecedented behaviour from their friend.

Turning Sarah was the first time David had ever acted for his own purposes, wihtout receiving instructions, and even though it hadn't worked out how he planned, he still had to see it through. And that didn't sit well with Max.

But once they'd reached the bikes, David turned to Dwayne and said, "We're going to have to give Sarah a little help. _Apparently _she has no desire to join us."

"David, she said she wanted to decide when she fed." Could Dwayne sound anymore whipped?

"And if she decides not to?" David could see the change in Dwayne's eyes at thought of Sarah choosing death over being with him, "She's your mate Dwayne, you decide."

It only took a few moments for the dark haired vampire to decide, "Let's find her a meal then shall we?"

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I ignored Lexi, thinking she'd get bored or think I wasn't home and leave.

"I know you're in there, Sarah. I'm not leaving until you open this door!"

Why was it so terrible for me to want to sleep?!

"I have pinkeye Lex, go away!" I am such a horrible person.

"Sarah, come on, please? I just want to talk."

Her voice was much calmer now, but no less determined. I let out a loud groan of frustration and dragged myself out of bed. I pulled on some sweat pants and attempted to flatten my hair before opening the door.

There she stood, glaring at my disheveled state, and pushed past me into the living room.

"Come in, Lexi." I said sarcastically to the opposite wall.

I watched her sit down on my couch and fold her arms, deciding to take a seat on the floor.

"You have some major explaining to do, Sarah."

My laundry bag was still lying on the floor next to the bedroom door so I decided to kill some time while I was awake and tipped it out.

Folding the first shirt I looked up at Lexi, "Is it?"

I was trying to be innocent, it wasn't working. I knew what she was getting at.

"Yes. Sarah what exactly do you think you're doing with those twisted sister guys?"

"How did you know about them?"

"I saw you last night with them. You told me you were scared of them, now what? You're all best friends all of a sudden?"

I continued folding, thankful for the distraction of not having to look at her, "Look, Lex, I decided to give them a chance, and they're actually not that bad."

"Not that bad? Funny that because the first time you hung out with them you came to work the next day looking like you got hit by a train."

That was not a very nice thing to say. Considering it was almost true.

"Then, I see you all loved up with one of them, and then you switch to nightshift? This doesn't sound like they're not that bad."

Damn, she was a lot more observant than I would have given her credit for.

I was fighting back a yawn as I silently folded, inadvertently giving Lexi her answer.

That she was right.

"Look, Sarah, I'm not accusing you of anything. But you are being… careful right?"

"With what, exactly?" I couldn't help but grin at her words. Did she only ever think of _that_?

She caught my meaning and smiled in embarrassment, "For once I'm not talking about that. I just want to make sure that you don't get yourself into any trouble. You did tell me last time how you'd like to stay out of trouble. And I'm pretty sure they're the exact meaning of trouble."

I nodded, "Thanks Lex, but I think I'm going to be okay. I know I'm basically doing the opposite of what I said I'd do, but I can't go back."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

I sighed, having said exactly the wrong thing, "Can I trust you, Lexi?"

"Yeah." Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Then I need you to believe me when I say you can trust me too. I'll be okay."

Lexi nodded eventually, "Well, like I said before, you're a smart girl. You just better make sure your boyfriend doesn't get you into any trouble."

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck when she mentioned Dwayne. Lexi smirked knowingly.

"You're so screwed, Kessler."

"Now, that you really don't have to lose sleep over. He basically told me in no uncertain terms that he'd never love me."

"How romantic." I didn't know Lexi could be sarcastic, "So why are you with him then?"

"'Cause not being with him just doesn't feel…right." It was the only way I could describe it.

"This after only knowing them all for what… three days?"

I laughed, thinking that human dating rules probably didn't apply to vampires.

"So what's he like?" the eagerness in her voice told me loud and clear she wasn't talking about his personality.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, shaking my head in disgust, "I swear, Lexi if you don't get your mind out the gutter I'm never speaking to you again."

"Okay, sorrrr_y._ Jeez, the way you get all squeamish one would swear you were a virgin."

"Well, you know I'm not so stop being such a cow about it."

"Yeah, I'm never forgiving you for that, by the way."

"Hey, it's not my fault I saw Shane first."

We laughed, what should have been a very touchy subject between us was always a source of entertainment. Lexi got Shane fair and square, and I gave them my blessing after only going out with Shane twice before Lexi got hired at the store.

Now when I thought about kissing Shane I got all grossed out. He was fun and all, but now it would be like kissing my b-word.

Something's were definitely not meant to be.

Lexi left a few minutes later, finally letting me get some rest.

In the few minutes before I dozed off again, I thought about what Lexi had said about my 'boyfriend' getting me into trouble. Not only was that advice too little too late, but the weirdest thing was that I didn't think of Dwayne like that.

I mean, I'm pretty sure we were together, the guy was protective enough, but I didn't think of him as my boyfriend. 'Mate' was too… weird.

But boyfriend was way too casual. I mean, you go out with a guy twice and maybe make out and that's enough to call him a boyfriend.

No. Whatever Dwayne and I were it sure as hell wasn't casual.

I'd only realized Dwayne was my mate just last night but I already had a feeling this was for life, and calling him my boyfriend was kind of an insult to a bond like that.

I wasn't interrupted again until a surge of energy woke me up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep. Peeking out my curtains I saw only a black sky. Okay, so the sun literally determines a vampire's sleep schedule then.

I felt like making an effort in my appearance today, or tonight, since I'd been so comatose the last few days.

After making sure my hair was perfectly curly, I put on some makeup and pulled out a wine red lace dress with big bell sleeves, a denim vest and brown ankle boots. I threw on a bunch of bracelets and a necklace and headed out the door.

I expected the boys to show up eventually. An hour into my shift I really began to understand why we got paid double for working the nightshift, we needed a little extra motivation to put up with this mob, something that was obvious the last time I did this. At least I had more energy having slept _all_ day. Then they walked in and I felt my mood lift a bit.

I smiled as they came up to the counter, "Hey, guys."

"Evening, Sarah." Paul said, then he turned in a full circle as a girl walked past smiling at him and well… Paul wasn't going be part of the conversation anymore. Marko was flipping through records a few feet away, so I carried on working until Dwayne's voice stopped me.

"What are you doing, Sarah?"

I looked at him with a very sarcastic expression on my face, "I'm… working?"  
"You don't have to work anymore, Lost Girl." David said.

I laughed in answer, "Yeah because rent money is just going to start falling from the sky now right?"

"Come on, Sarah. You don't have to do this anymore, you have a place to live, with us." Dwayne took my hand and tried to pull me out from behind the counter, but I held back.

"Dwayne, as weird as this may sound, I like my job. I want to keep it." Aaaand I wasn't entirely comfortable with living with them just yet. I was still half human, and only crazy humans moved in with people after only knowing them for seventy two or so hours.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" but he was smirking.

"Yeah, I know. But you like it." I pulled myself up onto the counter so that I could lean over and kiss him.

Once they'd left, my co-worker Kim appeared at my side.

"So where's that kid you had here the other night?"

I felt a pang as I thought about Laddie. I had been hoping I'd run into him on the boardwalk but so far no luck. It was hard not to think the worst sometimes. I wanted to go around to his grandmother's house just to check up on him, but I didn't want to give him hope that I'd come back into his life. It was for his own good, he was better off without me.

It didn't stop me feeling so crappy about what I did though.

"Hello?"

A hand waved in front of my face and I looked back at Kim.

"Sorry. Um, he's around. I don't really see him that much anymore."

"Oh, that's a shame, he was cute."

"Yeah." I think she caught on to my guilt because her voice was overly happy when she spoke again.

"You know, if I didn't know how old you were, and your whole…" she gestured to me as if to some me up with her hand, "aversion to irresponsible behaviour, I'd say you were his mom."

"Yeah?"

"Totally, you seem to really like kids, and he obviously adored you."

Her using the past tense was so appropriate I almost laughed. Yeah Laddie may have liked me, but after the way I treated him, he probably hated me now.

Kim carried on chattering about a whole bunch of different things, including the apparent hotness of my boyfriend, but I was only half listening. Sometimes I felt sorry for the people I knew because I often tuned out when they tried to have a conversation with me. It was one of my worst habits, but it was a habit nonetheless.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

David scanned the crowd, his blue eyes searching the faces and listening to their voices.

The perfect one was out there, he just had to wait long enough.

The boys were looking too, but he knew Paul and Marko were more interested in finding their own entertainment than in looking after their new sister.

Then a laugh so carefree and joyous filled his ears and David turned his head towards where it came from.

A group of about seven guys and girls stood by a stall, all talking and laughing at once. In the middle of the group stood a girl of about Sarah's age, the one who had laughed. She had very curly, almost frizzy, dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was stunning, standing out from the group she was with.

She was perfect.

David tapped Dwayne on the shoulder and pointed to her.

After scrutinizing her for a second he nodded and the two boys strolled over to the group.

The girl saw them walking towards her and her smile went from happy and friendly to amorous and inviting. Obviously she liked what she saw.

It made this so much easier.

He took the girl's hand and kissed it, ignoring the rest of the group as he asked, "And what is your name?"

The girl smiled at him and said, "Star."

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Dwayne was at the store five minutes before I had to clock out.

I rolled my eyes at his punctuality, "Are you ever going to let me do stuff on my own again?"

"Well, now that's no fun."

I let out an irritated snort. Grabbing my bag I came out from behind the counter and shouted a goodbye to Kim.

"Can we get something to eat quick?"

I stopped mid step as I realized what I had just said. Dwayne turned to me with a grin and I laughed to cover up how scary he looked to me just then.

"Not _that_ kind of something! I meant food, I'm hungry. I worked hard."

He chuckled briefly before taking my hand and walking away from the store.

"You know, eventually you're going to have to make the decision, Sarah."

"I know, Dwayne. Look, you don't have to worry about _whether_, just _when_."

"So you're saying you'll feed?" was that hope I just heard?

"Shockingly the idea of dying is somewhat terrifying."

I think that was the happiest I'd seen him yet. He gave my hand a squeeze before I led us to where I could get some food.

I went to the same burger place as last time and settled on a bench that was in a somewhat deserted part of the boardwalk, if there was such a thing.

Dwayne sat down next to me and lay down, putting his feet in my lap. I gave him a dirty look but he only grinned, tucking his hands behind his head.

Through a bite of burger I said, "So how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty two."

I swallowed and laughed sarcastically, "Hilarious, Dwayne."

He laughed and stared up at the sky, "I'll tell you one day."

"Whyya?" I whined.

"It's rude to ask someone their age."

"Nooo, it's rude to ask a lady about their age. So you're a woman, now?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and said darkly, "I don't like you."

I burst out laughing, nearly choking on my burger.

Dwayne sat up, smiling at my ridiculous laugh, "Hurry up and finish so we can get going."

"Don't tell me what to do." seriously, the two of us could bicker like kids!

When we got back to the cave half an hour later, it sounded like the boys were having another party amongst themselves. But as I neared the entrance I heard another voice I didn't recognise.

Walking into the main room, I was greeted by music, cigarette smoke and raucous laughter.

David appeared in front of me before I could see the face that belonged to the voice I heard earlier.

"David, what's going on?"

He smiled the same smile he gave me when he handed me their special bottle.

"Time to accept your destiny, Sarah."

He moved to stand next to me and pointed to the voice's owner. He put his hand on my back and moved me forward towards the girl who was laughing and dancing with Paul and Marko.

"Sarah, meet Star."

* * *

_It didn't start out this way, but I think this chapter was a really nice Dwayne and Sarah bonding chapter. And bonus: it's the start of a little bit of drama. Hopefully you guys agree. ;-)_

_Reviews send me to my happy place!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to 'bay' , __Emzy2k11 __and__ Jack Lillie __for your reviews, you made me smile!_

_Thanks to Jack Lillie and angel062299 for following and favouriting. _

_You're all awesome! Much love. _

_WARNING: This chapter has a lot to do with adult stuff so I'm making the rating for this chapter M. _

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Lost Boys just the OC's etc._

_Enjoy lovelies! _

IX.

No, no,no,no!

NO!

"David, why?"

I couldn't wrap my head around what was unfolding in front of me.

David was still smiling that horrible smile, "Because, Sarah, you've wasted enough time. You have no other choice, you might as well get it over with."

"I was supposed to choose for myself, David." My voice was barely a whisper. When there was just one person in the cave that could offer me what I needed, the urge was a lot stronger than when I was on the crowded boardwalk. It was almost unbearable. I felt my entire body wanting to walk towards the girl. I was weaker against the thirst than I'd ever been.

A pair of hands landed on my shoulders and Dwayne knelt down to whisper in my ear.

"Come on, Sarah. You knew this day would come."

"It's too soon." I had to force the words out, past that horrible burning in my throat that had started again. Star's voice echoed around the cave as she sang along to the song that was playing.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins, no doubt from the excitement of her evening, was making my thirst painful.

"Sarah," Dwayne's voice was gentle, but his tone was firm, he wasn't playing around anymore, "You can do this. I'm right here, okay."

I nodded, letting him push me forward slowly.

This was it.

Star was spinning in circle, with her arms above her head holding a shawl.

This girl's life was about to end.

She stopped when she saw me walking towards her, and she smiled warmly at me.

Because of me.

"Hi there. I'm Star, what's your name?"

My whole body was cramping painfully, that burn making me want to collapse. I couldn't speak, I couldn't answer her, all I could think about was that I was about to kill this girl.

"The boys didn't tell me they had a girl in their group." Her smile was fading now, a slight expression of fear in her eyes. She had no idea of how scared she should be.

My shoulders were given a hard squeeze. Dwayne's presence was supposed to comfort me, I mean for crying out loud we were a couple. A screwed up version, but a couple nonetheless. But knowing he was behind me, and knowing what he wanted me to do, made him more of a monster than I'd ever thought him to be.

The boys were all staring at me, with blank expressions. They were growing impatient.

_I can't do this!_

"Are you okay?" Star's innocent question, and her worry, was the last straw.

I let out a scream of pain.

I pulled myself out of Dwayne's grip and ran out the cave. Scrambling through the entrance I ran to the railing and, despite my fear, I gripped the wood and knelt over, letting the spray from the waves assault my face. The night was cold, the usual fog and being so close to the water dropping the temperature, and I took several deep breaths. I was no calmer so I took a few more, the sound of my breathing nearly drowning out the waves.

My hair whipped around my face in the wind, and I slumped further over the rail, the ends of my hair almost touching the water.

The sound of footsteps behind me made me straighten up a bit. I was still breathing heavily, fighting tears.

"Sarah, don't do this now."

I turned to Dwayne and shook my head, my face twisted in despair, "I can't do it, Dwayne. I can't."

I heard him take in a sharp breath, his posture changing.

"Sarah, you know what will happen."

"I know, I know that. I thought the fear of dying would be enough, but it's not. I can't do it."

I felt my knees give out and I fell to the floor boards, too weak to even slide gracefully. I let my tears fall then, putting my head on my knees.

Hands took hold of my face and lifted it to meet Dwayne's eyes. "Sarah, we're meant to be together, remember? Don't give up now. You don't have to choose this."

I looked into his eyes and saw such sadness there. It made my heart break to see him so scared.

For me.

Dwayne. Tall, dark, mysterious Dwayne that didn't give a damn, was scared for me.

"Don't make me kill her, Dwayne. _Please_."

"Okay, okay." He took my hands, "It's your choice Sarah, I won't try to make it for you."  
I let out a laugh of relief through my tears, wrapping my arms around him and crying onto his shoulder. Dwayne may have been a monster, and he may want the same life for me, but there was no doubt in my mind, though he'd never say it, that he loved me.

To let me choose, even though he knew I could decide not to feed, was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Sarah?"

I mumbled a reply, suddenly too exhausted to speak. All I wanted to do was fall asleep with Dwayne holding me. That thirst really sucked all your energy away. I wanted to forget what just happened. I wanted Star to go home and tell her friends about the awesome night she had with the weirdest people she'd ever met.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?"

Through my tiredness I lifted my head and frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"No other person I've ever known has been so scared of becoming one of us. You're pure. That doesn't just happen, so what made you that way?"

I could have answered that question with ease, there was no doubt in my mind about what had turned my life around so much. I valued human life. More than most. Because I knew personally about how easily it could end, especially when it wasn't meant to yet.

"One day I'll let you into my life, Dwayne, and you'll know everything about me good and bad. But that is not today. Please, don't ask me again."

He looked hurt for a second before he smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me to him once more, "You are one hell of a puzzle, Sarah."

I let out a small laugh, "Well, you didn't want me to tell how old you were."

We sat there for a few more minutes before Dwayne pulled me up and led me back inside. Star was now sitting on the couch, chatting to Paul and Marko while David sat on his throne and listened.

That smile hadn't left his lips and when he saw me walking towards them, that smile deepened into a grin. He waved his hand to Marko and my heart leapt into my throat.

Star was too busy laughing at Paul to take any notice of me as I knelt next to David and whispered frantically to him.

"David, don't. I'm begging you don't do this to her."

David just smiled at me and took my hands, "Sarah, I think Star will adjust quite well."

"Somehow I get the feeling you said that about me too."

His eyes darkened slightly before he grinned again, "As much as you might think otherwise, little sister, this is a family we got going here. And Star needs a family."

He didn't care to say anything else to me because Marko was standing on his other side now, holding the special bottle. I wanted to reach out and smash it.

David held his hands out to Star as if to show her off, "A toast, to our new lost girl."

I felt a horrible pang in my chest when I heard that.

So there was the truth.

Just like that David had brushed past me and moved onto his next conquest. I was a failed attempt. I didn't want to accept his 'gift' so he was trying again with another innocent girl.

One he was only too keen to let die mere moments ago.

It filled me with an indescribable rage.

I was a play thing.

Nothing more.

I had never felt so betrayed in my life.

I looked over to Paul and Marko who were smiling knowingly at Star. They were excited.

That made my gaze move to Star who was staring at the bottle as it was passed to her.

I wished her luck.

She was going to need it.

Swallowing the urge to reach out and smash a brick over David's head, I stood up and walked calmly to the exit, ignoring the cheers that reached me as I stepped onto the steps.

Little Star had become one of them.

I didn't get half way up the steps when I received company.

"Where're you running off to?"

I felt my insides twist in anger, my grip on the railing turning my knuckles white.

I spun and glared at him. "None of your goddamn business!"

My scream didn't seem to upset him. Instead Dwayne raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Don't be upset, Sarah. I saw Star when we found her, she needs this. David was always going to turn her if you didn't..." he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Really now, you think she would agree?"

"No, that's why we never ask anyone."

"I had no idea!" I didn't want to fight with him, he wasn't the one I was angry at, but I had to yell at someone otherwise I was going to throw myself into the ocean.

Dwayne just continued to smile, slowly walking up the steps. For every step he took, I took one as well, moving further up. I wasn't mad at him, but if he was going to carry on being so damn cheerful while I was clearly severely upset, then I was going to punch him.

"Dwayne, seriously. I am just a little bit pissed off right now, I would appreciate some privacy."

"Would you, now?"

"Stop it." My face was completely blank, but I could feel my eyes tearing up. Hopefully he couldn't see me blinking in the dark.

I sighed, giving up on trying to get him to understand what I was feeling. Why would he anyway? He'd agreed to turn me in the first place. A big part of me believed he didn't give a shit if something upset me. He might be my mate, and I believed that he loved me, but would he have looked twice had I not been turned?

Well, my night just reached a whole new level of shit.

"I want to go home."

I didn't say a word from when I started walking towards Dwayne's bike till I climbed off in front of my building.

It was funny how much my life could pinball all over the place. Things went from fun to crap and back in the space of a day.

Dwayne's hand wrapped around mine and he pulled me so that I was leaning against the wall next to the door. His hands were on either side of my head.

"I didn't fall for you because you were turned, Sarah. You were turned because I fell for you."

"I thought you said you'd never tell me you loved me?" I couldn't speak above a whisper because my heart was racing so much. Could he hear it? Probably.

"I lied." And he brought his lips to mine in one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had.

The events of the night disappeared, as did my anger and hurt, as I melted into his embrace.

I threaded my hands into his hair as his arms encircled my waist and pulled me as close as he could without crushing me.

"Get a room!"

We pulled apart as a group of boys walked past and one yelled that.

Dwayne looked up at the stars with a very annoyed look on his face, making me laugh.

"Goodnight, you." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, but his hands went to my waist and held me in place.

"That's it?"

My eyes widened slightly, but I was smirking a little as well, "And what else could you possibly want?"

His lustful grin was the only answer I needed.

I don't think there are words for an experience like that.

For a while we only kissed, his hands never straying further than what was considered 'safe', until I started tugging on his jacket and he pulled away and gave me a serious look.

I groaned inwardly, thinking he was about to ask me if 'I was sure about this', but he didn't.

Instead he said, "I could hurt you, Sarah."

I gave him a small smile, "This won't be my first time, Dwayne."

"No, I mean I could hurt you."

I realized his meaning and shook my head, telling him it was okay, "I trust you."

After that it was like he exchanged all control for desire, and I lost all emotions except for pleasure and love for the man I was with.

He wasn't there when I woke up at around noon. Normally I'd have been insulted and gone after him with a kitchen knife.

But expecting Dwayne to stay would mean ashes. I don't think he cared that much.

When I tried to sit up and pull on my jersey, I realized how sore I was.

Damn it. Dwayne was not exaggerating when he warned me.

I ran my hands along several light bruises on my arms noticing that the ones further up and around my neck had little teeth marks that tingled when I touched them.

Love bite.

Haha, very funny Dwayne.

But despite being nearly unable to move, I was happier than I could ever remember. I was still in a daze as I got up and went to shower before work, but this time it wasn't out of thirst and it wasn't from being in the sun. By the time I arrived at the store, the bruises and bite marks had vanished, leaving behind untouched skin. So being a vampire had some perks.

* * *

The boys were hanging out near the concert arena when I left work, the band sounding pretty cool, but for once they did not look happy.

I walked up to them and asked, "Why so glum, guys?"  
Marko scoffed and David said darkly, "Star is being… difficult."

I couldn't help but smirk at the turn of events.

"Difficult how?"

"She's been throwing tantrums nonstop since the sun set, we left her there about an hour ago. Gave up trying to help her." Said Paul, his arms folded and an annoyed scowl on his face.

No smirk.

This was serious.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking at all of them, "Well, I'd say you guys have a problem there don'tcha?"

David gave me a dirty look, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

I licked my lips and sighed, "Immensely."

Dwayne stepped up next to me and took my hand, obviously trying to be the reasonable one, "Look can you help?"

"With what exactly?" I had a feeling I knew exactly what they wanted me to do, and was I going to help. Probably not.

"Just… calming her down." Marko sounded as if he'd tried multiple times and failed.

"Oh, but despite what I might think this is a family thing you got going here, and Star needs a family."

Oh, if looks could kill, being a vampire wouldn't have kept me alive.

I sighed loudly, "Alright, alright. But if she throws something at me I'm not going to be responsible for her injuries."

Little did I know how appropriate those words were.

The boys took me to the Bluff and said they'd give the girls a moment alone. So I trudged down the steps and called out as I stepped into the cave.

"Anyone home?"

I was greeted by something glass smashing on the wall right next to my head. I can't say I was surprised, and I think Star was a little more than pissed that she'd missed and that it hadn't at least given me a fright.

I looked from the shards on the floor to her with a very annoyed look on my face.

"That was not very nice."

I only hoped I didn't look like that when I first turned.

Star looked like crap.

Dark circles were under her eyes, and she was pale even in this dark room.

I stuck my hands into my pockets and looked around, trying to avoid her furious gaze.

"Sooo, how's it going?" I know I sounded like a fool, but I did not want to talk to her anymore. I mean, the girl had just tried to smash my head in with a vase! It didn't inspire much of a kind attitude I'm afraid.

"What's happening to me?!" she shrieked. Her voice was shrill and scared.

I knew there was no point in trying to sugarcoat it, "You're turning into a vampire, Star."

"The boys said so, but vampires don't exist!" I could see a slight shimmering on her cheeks. Poor thing.

"Well, I doubt it's the flu, hon."

Star looked at me with such fear and sadness in her eyes, I actually felt a little pang. She looked so helpless. Kind of like how Laddie looked that first night.

She sank down to sit on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

I sighed and walked further into the room, having not moved since I was greeted so politely.

"Look, I know it's terrifying, alright? I've been where you are, quite recently, I know what it's like."

My voice was a lot gentler, and it made Star at least look at me with a little less anger.

So I carried on, sitting down on a broken piece of pillar next to her, "It's not the end, okay? As much as you might think it is, this isn't the end of your life."

It would be the end of mine if I didn't feed soon, but I didn't tell her that. She had enough to worry about already.

"Is that what they told you?"

I laughed despite the grim situation, "No, the boys seemed to have preferred to let me figure it out on my own. But you're lucky," I nudged her shoulder with my elbow, "You've got me. And I'll be here."

Oh God why was I being so nice?!

It was because I knew now how much I wished someone had been so kind to me when I was changing.

Being that support for someone else made my suffering a little easier.

Star wiped her eyes and looked up at me, "What's it like?"

"I'm not a vampire yet, I'm half, like you. But your life is in the dark now, and if you want to survive you're going to need the boys."

They hadn't been all that helpful to me, but I hoped since she was having such a hard time maybe they'd show her more compassion.

Don't be so naïve Sarah!

"I thought you said you'd help me?"

"I will, but we're going to need all the help we can get."

"She's right Star."

We both turned to David who was standing just below the entrance.

He walked forward, "We're lost boys… and girls," he said with a smiling glance in my direction, "we look out for each other."

That much was true.

I had yet to be abandoned by the boys, despite them pissing me off repeatedly.

I took Star by the arm and pulled her up, going to the exit.

"Come on, chick."

David stepped into my path, earning him a glare, "Where're you going?"

"She's going to spend the night at my house."

"Sarah-"

"David." I interrupted him before he could try and exert his power on me. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

He looked ready to argue, but then after a moment he nodded.

Outside the boys asked where I was going and after I told them, Dwayne took hold of my arm as I tried to leave with Star.

"You don't want a ride?"

I shook my head at him, "Nah, I think Star could use the fresh air." I reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him briefly, "Besides, I know you'll follow us anyway, so do me a favour and stay out of sight?" I wasn't being cruel or anything, but I also didn't want to feel coddled all the time.

He smiled as if he'd been caught out, which he kind of had, and kissed my head before saying, "I'm really jealous of Star right now."

"Why?" I could feel a smile growing on my lips, butterflies in my stomach and all that cliché stuff.

"Because she's getting all of your attention."

"Aw, don't worry, I'll be back soon."

And I turned and left, threading my arm through Star's.

As we walked, she kept asking me questions about my life and what I knew about the boys, which now that I thought about it wasn't much, and more questions about being a vampire.

Then, just before we reached the boardwalk she asked me her most important question.

"How do we put makeup on without a reflection?"

"Carefully."

…

_A/N: So Sarah has a new BFF! _

_Unfortunately I won't be updating again for a while, I'm going on a course for work and there will be no time for creativity. _

_Until we meet again, my lovely readers. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: And I'm back lovelies! Wow I can't believe I haven't updated in 11 days, it feels like forever. I spent a few days planning out the rest of the story in excruciating detail so hopefully you will not have to wait that long again. _

_Hugs and happiness for everyone who favourited and followed, and especially to 'bay', __Mystic Vampyre__ and __Emzy211k__ for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys, but Sarah is all mine!_

_Enjoy lovelies!_

X.

**Third Person POV**

David didn't love.

Not that way.

What he felt for Sarah before she drank from their bottle was about the closest thing he had ever felt to what he imagined to be real love. And even that had disappeared after a short while. To know what real love was, all David had to do was look at Sarah and Dwayne.

No, he definitely did not feel love like that.

Not that Star believed he didn't love her. In some way, he probably did, but she was convinced that they were destined to be the soul mates that Sarah and Dwayne were. As if.

Star served her purpose in the group quite well, once Sarah had taken her aside and explained exactly what she had become, Star seemed to adjust quite well to her new life. She was a distraction, something to entertain the boys when humans became… boring.

David felt for Star more or less what he felt towards Sarah even now.

They were both his.

Not romantically, Dwayne would murder him, but he still felt incredibly possessive over both girls, which tended to lead to little displays of power over, if no longer Sarah, then Star. And a bit of jealousy never hurt anyone either.

In a month Star had settled perfectly, with Sarah there every step of the way. Even though Star too hadn't fed yet and completed the change, she seemed far more likely to go through with it than Sarah had been.

Thank God for Sarah. If not for her David may have had to deal with Star in a different way.

Which was why it was more than a little devastating when David and the boys realized their first lost girl was dying.

It was unnoticeable at first, she seemed tired even at night, her breathing louder than usual.

But as the weeks passed, David spent every moment he could watching her, taking in the signs that something was very wrong. Her complexion dulled, something that never happened to any of them, until she looked sick. She of course was adamant that nothing was wrong, but when she thought no one was looking, she'd sit with her eyes closed and seemed to concentrate on just breathing for ages until someone would say her name. Then the smile would return and no one could tell the difference.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and had gone to the only person who would know what was going on with Sarah.

The words still echoed in David's head as he watched his two girls chatting on the boardwalk a few feet away.

"If what you're saying is accurate, David, then Sarah's body is rejecting the change. The only defense the human body has against turning into a vampire is to shut itself down slowly."

"You mean?"

"Yes, lad. If Sarah doesn't feed soon, she'll die."

Sarah let out a joyous laugh, the night returning some of the life he knew was slowly leaving her, and David felt his chest constrict slightly.

He didn't want to lose his lost girl. She may have been one of the most insufferable, stubborn people on the face of the earth, but she was family just like the others.

Dwayne appeared next to him a moment later, his face set in stone, masking the despair David knew was tearing him apart inside.

That guy loved Sarah more than anything.

And David had just told him she was going to die.

This would kill him.

He'd pulled Dwayne aside not long after they reached the boardwalk that night, and had blurted out the truth without much room for hesitation.

David watched Dwayne's eyes harden, his natural reaction when something threatened to make him feel something, and he'd left him there to gather his emotions.

David knew Dwayne better than anyone. No one would ever see him cry or scream, but later when there would be no witnesses, he would let rip. And _every_one within reach would suffer.

David had to tell the others as well, it was inevitable, eventually they were going notice that Sarah's body was slowly deteriorating.

He wasn't sure how they would react, but he didn't want to be around to witness it.

So he would make sure Sarah didn't die on them.

Sarah had a right to know what was happening to her, whether she'd started to notice the change in her body or not, but David didn't want to tell her just yet. He just had a gut feeling that she wouldn't change her mind about feeding even if she knew there was only one other option for her. He'd told her before that if she didn't feed she'd die. But that hadn't been true then. Half vampires didn't die from not feeding, the thirst just became so desperate that they attacked the first source of blood they could find.

That was what would happen to Star. Hopefully it didn't come to that, the body count was usually quite high when a half vampire was driven mad with thirst.

And the prospect of dying didn't even sway Sarah's reluctance to just kill someone! It really wasn't that hard, and it would be the end to her problems once and for all.

But now Sarah's life was truly on the line, going through something none of the boys had heard of before and she didn't even know it yet.

He couldn't sit back and watch his lost girl die.

Dwayne had been staring at Sarah for several moments before he spoke.

"I hate her, David."

The blonde nodded, knowing the truth behind those harsh words.

"I wish you'd never picked her out amongst all those people. I wish everything was different and that I didn't know her."

"Yeah." David leant back on the railing, 'We're going to save her, though. Don't worry."

Forcing Sarah to feed hadn't worked, they now had a second lost girl with them because of that clever idea.

So they were going to have to be more persuasive about it.

One thing was for sure though, Sarah was _not_ going to die. He and Dwayne were going to make damn sure of that.

David didn't love.

But he wasn't heartless, either.

Dwayne had joined Star and Sarah now, having gotten his shit together and clearly uninterested in whatever crap Marko and Paul were talking about, and David watched as his brother stood with his arms around his soul mate, now aware of how short their time together was.

She turned her head around and smiled at Dwayne, her eyes lit up as if there were a fire inside her, and put her hands on his arms, leaning back against him. Dwayne turned his head to look at David and the blonde knew what that look meant.

_You better help me save her. _

Star of course drank up the little scene in front of her like a typical teenage girl. David knew if he were different, better, he could give Star that kind of love. But he wasn't better. For now she'd just have to contend herself with being a lost boys play thing.

David's attention became focused elsewhere as Sarah and Dwayne both turned their heads towards a shout that reached them from a few feet away. David smirked as Sarah's savior happened to come bounding down the boardwalk with his eyes set on their lost girl.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

A lot can happen in a month.

If you're wondering, I hadn't fed yet. It was driving Dwayne and David mad with frustration because I refused to kill people even now. They tried everything, persuasion, trickery and even flat out bullying. One particularly horrible night David, in a fit of rage, had threatened to kill me himself if I didn't feed. He'd held me over the railing of the stairs by the cave and threatened to let go.

Dwayne had of course stepped in, but I was stubborn even then.

Speaking of Dwayne, my supposed soul mate was becoming increasingly hostile the longer I tried to put off feeding. I get that he was worried about me, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I could feel the thirst becoming stronger every day, my ability to withstand it getting weaker, and I knew it was only a matter of time before my mind no longer had control over my body. But until then I was going to fight. I hadn't been given a choice to turn half, but I was damn well going to decide when I became a full vampire.

Said that before?

Well it is as true now as it was when I first decided not to feed when I was told to.

What I didn't expect was feeling tired all the time, even at night. If I had to put it into words, I would say it was like I was only half here and half… elsewhere. In a black pit of nothing.

Sometimes it scared me to no end, but I explained it as one of the side effects of the thirst. And I sure as hell didn't mention anything about it to the boys. I didn't need to give them more reason to try and force me to feed.

What confused me the most was why they weren't being so bloody persistent with Star. When we'd gone back to the cave the night after she turned, they'd told her it was basically feed or die and they left it at that.

So what, did they not care if she died, or did they think she wouldn't try to fight it off like I did?

I was inclined to believe the former when I watched her with the boys. Though Paul and Marko treated her much the same as they did me, like a little sister, and Dwayne didn't really speak to anyone in general, there was something missing in Star's relationship with them.

They didn't joke around with her, or hug her and ruffle her hair like they did just to annoy me. It made me so sad to think that Star had been forced into this life and now this was a disappointment to her as well because the boys didn't dote over her like she was led to believe they would when they turned her.

The worst was David.

I knew he didn't love Star, I mean it was obvious when you took in the way he looked at her when she hugged him or kissed him, which was rare.

He had made it clear that Star belonged to him, but that didn't mean he cared about her. He was quick to control her and be all possessive, which only managed to convince Star more that David was showing he cared instead of just being a jackass.

She was a peppy little thing though, certainly had enough energy for the both of us. But the more time passed, the more I realized just how gentle and reserved she was. She hated being alone and was so desperate for companionship that she pretty much went along with anyone.

My heart truly broke for her though. I'd asked her if she was going to feed, and she was just as reluctant as I had been.

She'd asked me already why I hadn't changed completely yet, and had tried to dig deeper when I just said, "Because I value human life." But she, like the boys, quickly realized I liked to keep a lid on some things, and to her credit she didn't ask me again.

In the month she'd been with us, I got to know her pretty well. She was seventeen, from Florida and had run away a year ago, eventually making her way here where her journey abruptly ended, poor thing. And she loved music as well, a girl after my own heart. When I was working, she'd often come and look around, hijacking the turntable as often as she could.

She also frequented my couch, not really comfortable yet with sleeping with the boys. I didn't blame her. I only ever spent the day there when… well, you know.

Yes, I thought of her as a little sister, and people often thought we were related. Truth be told, as much as I didn't want any more people to have to care about in this all around situation I'd gotten myself into, I did care about Star.

She was someone I could just be a girl with. Yeah I had Lexi for that, but did Lexi know what I was going through? She knew something was up but she didn't understand and there was no way I was telling her the truth.

So Star quickly became my best friend.

We were gathered outside Max's video shop, waiting for David to finish whatever he wanted to talk to Max about, and I watched as a few minutes later David walked out the store and we moved on to the boardwalk. Something had happened in that store. I wasn't sure what but David looked different as he marched in front of us. I mean he always stood out in the crowds, duh, but now he didn't look so mischievous and alluring anymore. He just looked… troubled.

And it freaked the hell out of me. David never showed when something was bothering him.

This was big.

But as I settled with Star near the beach and started talking about… whatever, it was a while before Dwayne appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I would never admit this out loud, but when I wasn't near Dwayne it didn't feel right.

I always got this stupid smile on my face every time he was near. It was something Star pointed out to me a few days ago, and now I was acutely aware of it and unable to stay straight faced when I caught sight of him.

I turned my head to smile back at him and was pleasantly surprised when his lips crushed against mine. A few seconds later he pulled away and I laughed, "Nice to see you, too."

I turned back to Star and it hit me just how tightly Dwayne was holding me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt his breath on my neck as he let out a heavy sigh.

I turned my head a bit again, trying to see his face out the corner of my eye, and asked, "You okay?"

I could feel the hesitation and then he sighed again and said absently, "I'm fine."

Well, now I was downright worried.

I looked at Star and she seemed to mirror my concern. First David looks like a whipped puppy for the first time since I met him and now Dwayne was being all quiet and brooding. Well, more than usual.

I didn't have a chance to dig though, as a little voice called my name and all heads turned to Laddie as he ran towards us.

I stepped out of Dwayne's grasp and walked forward, suddenly so happy to see the little guy again.

The last few days I had been worried sick for him. I hadn't seen him since I asked him to stay away from me, and I didn't realize just how much I had missed him.

He shouted my name again as I smiled at him. His arms went around my waist and he hugged me with surprising strength. I bent down slightly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you Sarah." he pulled away from me and stood with something of a frown on his face, "Where have you been?"

I ruffled his hair and laughed when he pouted at me messing up his locks again, "Around, bud."

"Can we be friends again?"

I felt my smile falter at the hope in his voice. Did I have the heart to send him away again?

It had been hard enough the first time to force myself to break his trust.

If I was him I'd have run the other way when I saw me standing here.

"Laddie-"

"Who is your friend, Sarah?"

Star came next to me then, with such a warm smile on her face that Laddie returned happily.

I was starting to feel a bit cold the longer Laddie stayed in view of the boys.

"Um," I swallowed past the dryness in my throat, "Laddie this is Star."

Star reached out a hand that Laddie shook timidly, "Hi there, Laddie. Sarah didn't tell me she had such a sweet little brother."

"I'm not her brother. She looked after me for a little bit." I couldn't have ignored the hurt in those words if I tried.

Star just smiled wider, "Well, even so. You must have the girls fighting over you."

The little looked smug and Star laughed as she straightened up.

Laddie gave her one last look before he returned his gaze to me.

"So can we be friends again, Sarah?"

Star gave me a curious look and I didn't blame her. I could just hear her wondering what had happened.

The girl took Laddie by the shoulders and smiled again, "Sure you can be friends, Laddie. Come on, Sarah and I can take you for some ice cream if you like?"

I wanted to stop her, I wanted to tell her to leave Laddie alone before he got hurt, but I couldn't speak.

"Oh yes please!" he looked at me with a pleading smile, "Please, Sarah?"

"Laddie I don-"

"Oh come on, Sarah, let the kid have some fun."

I shot Paul a warning glare as he stepped up to Laddie and shook his hand, introducing himself as the fun one.

Laddie looked more than a little frightened at being faced with the boys he had warned about. But after a few moments he loosened up and seemed to enjoy Paul's joking playful mannerisms.

Marko did the same and then David stepped up. I knew that look anywhere. It was the same look he had when he brought Star to the cave.

No.

"So, what do you say, Sarah. Can Laddie come out and play?" Paul was standing with his arm around the boy's shoulders, smiling at me.

I took Laddie's hand and pulled him away from the boys, desperate to keep him away from David.

I knelt down to look him in the eyes and took hold of his arms, my eyes pleading.

"Laddie, listen. You shouldn't want to be around the boys. You remember what you told me when we first met, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember-"

"Well everything you said is true."

He looked over to them and then back at me in confusion, "But, you're with them."

"That's how I know you were right. Laddie please, bud, you don't want to be around me anymore, or them, trust me."

"My grandma died."

His words were like a physical strike in my gut. I knew he wasn't just saying it either, as his eyes filled with tears and he said in a quiet voice, "I don't have anyone else."

I could feel my own eyes stinging as I pulled him towards me.

His little arms went around my neck and he started crying on my shoulder.

"Please don't send me away Sarah."

I felt horrible. I felt like an even worse monster than the boys.

I had been trying to help Laddie and all I had really done was hurt him and leave him alone to fend for himself.

What have I done?!

"It's okay, Laddie. I'm here." I pulled away to look into his eyes again, "I promise, you. I'm never going to leave you alone again."

I was so focused on the promise I was making to Laddie, vowing that I would keep it this time, that I didn't see David step up next to Dwayne and sling a casual arm around his shoulders. I didn't see him lean towards his ear and I didn't hear him say, "Looks like we've found a way to keep Sarah after all."

* * *

_I seriously suggest that if you ever trouble writing sad scenes in a story, then you listen to the song below. I listened to it while writing David's POV for this chapter and I very nearly cried!_

_The song is called EPIC-Ancient Cry (Celtic Female Vocal) _

_Reviews are candy!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Oh my gosh I am so stoked for the rest of this story cos now we're getting to the juicy bits, so I've put something of a preview at the bottom of the chapter. I have it all worked out and I would LOVE to update like every day and type 24/7. _

_Uuuuuuunfortunately I can't do that cos it's nearing my uni exams now so I'll be preparing for those, but don't worry there shall not be a week that goes by without an update. My word on it. _

_Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: Not all wishes come true as I still don't own the Lost Boys. _

_Enjoy lovelies! _

XI.

Well, I was shocked.

Those guys gave Laddie the best night of his life.

Eventually I didn't even need to be a part of his enjoyment and just followed behind him as he walked with Paul and Marko.

The three went on all the rides and David shelled out money for all the sweet stuff he asked for. Star then decided we had to see the concert and dragged us over.

What surprised me the most was how Dwayne was acting all of a sudden. He didn't let me out of his sight for more than five minutes, and he kept a hold of me the whole time as well, whether it was holding my hand or walking with his arm around my waist. While I loved the attention and definitely liked this new Dwayne, it worried me to no end as to why he was being like this all of a sudden. And I had a sneaky suspicion that whatever was going on with him and what was going on with David were linked. I was definitely going to have to tackle them about it later.

Another hour later Laddie's eyes were practically closed as he walked in between Star and I.

As we reached the boys Dwayne smirked at the sight of little Laddie walking along yawning his head off.

He ruffled his hair and Laddie didn't even protest. Man he was really tired.

"You don't look so good, there, little man."

Laddie looked up at Dwayne and held his arms out to him. For a second I thought he wouldn't, but Dwayne smiled again as he bent down and picked the little boy up and strode over to the bikes.

Star elbowed me in the ribs as we all walked to the bikes, about ready to go home.

"He could be Laddie's dad."

Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. My face was lit up as I gazed at them walking just ahead of us.

I mean, I had no idea what kind of dad Dwayne would be, or would have been had he had the chance, but he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself as he carried a dozing Laddie over to the bikes.

In that moment there was nothing I wanted more than for the picture in front of me to be real. It kind of made me sad to think that me having a family one day was officially over. I hadn't even really thought about it before, thinking that there'd be time in the future to decide if that was something I wanted for myself, and now I wouldn't ever have that choice.

Having come to that grim truth, I realised that motherhood, while terrifying, was something I was looking forward to when the right time, and guy, came around.

Then I realised that Laddie was my best chance at still having that.

Hell, I already had someone I was going to spend the rest of my life with and contrary to what I would have believed, he seemed to like the role of father-figure, so what was stopping me?

"Star?"

The girl was walking next to me humming quietly and when I said her name she looked over to me and mumbled an answer.

"Do you think I'd be a good mom?"

"What are you talking about, Sarah?"

"I mean, if I were to say… take Laddie in and raise him, do you think I could do it?"

She gave an overjoyed squeal, "Sarah you'd be the best mother ever! I mean, just look how great you took care of me when I needed help."

"You're a teenager that's different."  
"My point is, is that you were made to be responsible for another life."

I smiled warmly at her compliment, thinking that she was right. Even though I had issues and a past, recently the biggest issue being almost immortality, I really did enjoy taking care of someone, and I loved the feeling of being needed.

"But if you do take him in, how are you going to take care of him?"

When I gave her a confused look she elaborated, "How will you look after him when you sleep during the day?"

I let out a disappointed groan.

Of course, how could I have been so stupid?!

No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't be a mother to Laddie. It wasn't possible. Unless the kid learned to sleep during the day, we were toast.

Then there was school and stuff like that.

Did Laddie even go to school?

"You're right. I guess that idea is pretty much bust."

But then Laddie's words echoed in my head again, making me want to cry.

_I don't have anyone else._

"There has to be a way. I can't just abandon him, I promised."

I sounded so desperate and defeated.

Star put her arm around my shoulders and hugged me as we walked.

"It's okay, Sarah. We'll figure it out. Until then you can just let him stay with us for a few days. Everyone really likes him."

I snorted at the still amusing thought of the boys having so much fun with the little guy.

He definitely brought out a new side to them.

When Paul was the charismatic and smooth lady's man and Marko was the cheeky troublemaker, Laddie turned them both into little kids that really contradicted the monsters I knew them to be.

And Dwayne liked him too, that much was clear. I'd never seen him be warm before. Around the boys and people in general he was stoic and quiet, he was overprotective and doting when he was near me, and when we were alone… well that was a fun side to him as well.

But Laddie had unintentionally uncovered a whole new side of my guy that frankly scared the shit out of me. It kind of made me wonder what secret dreams Dwayne had for his life, or old life maybe. Maybe he saw Laddie in the same way I did, a chance to have something this life didn't allow.

I never would have pictured Dwayne as a family guy.

Then again I never would have pictured him as a vampire either and look how that turned out!

By now we had reached the spot where the boys parked the bikes and Dwayne turned to me, still holding Laddie.

"Yours?"

"Uh huh."

Star decided she would stay with the boys that night, since Laddie was going to be needing the couch, so after saying goodnight to everyone, Dwayne and I started walking home.

A thousand questions burned in my head as I strolled along the sidewalk. I was desperate to know what was up with Dwayne and David. I wasn't sure, but I suspected it was to do with me, otherwise they'd have told me.

Eventually, to temporarily calm my nerves, I dismissed it as them just being mad that I wouldn't turn. They gave me a hard enough time about it, so it made sense.

I stepped into the apartment and walked behind Dwayne as he went to put Laddie on the couch, telling him to rather put him on the bed. As he lowered him, the little guy's eyes cracked open and he moaned, trying to look around to see where he was, but with his eyes still half closed.

I smiled slightly as I sat down next to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright Laddie, you're safe." His lips curled into a smile as he settled again, but his funky little military style jacket suddenly looked really uncomfortable. Lifting Laddie up, despite his protests, I slid the jacket off him and pulled his shoes off.

Once he was settled again I slowly got up and looked over at the third person in the room. I started at the look on Dwayne's face as he blatantly stared at me soothing Laddie. He looked so… pained. I would have thought it was cute how I was mothering Laddie, I certainly thought it was cute. But it seemed to upset Dwayne to the point of physical pain.

"What's the matter?" I whispered, standing there in the middle of my bedroom, more confused than I had been in my entire life.

Dwayne shook his head after a moment and took my hand, going into the main room and sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to him and grinned as he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I decided then and there that the time for secrets was over. I wasn't having it anymore.

"What's going on, Dwayne?"

He frowned at my forwardness but I didn't give a damn. Even if the sun rose if he wasn't leaving until he told me the truth.

"With?"

"You, David. The both of you have been acting weird all night. And that's saying something." I let out a sigh as I realised how frantic my voice had become, "Please tell me what's wrong."

He seemed to have a mental debate as to whether he'd tell me, which only served to piss me off.

"Dwayne."

I didn't use a forceful tone with him often, because for some reason it only seemed to amuse him, but I left little room for him to argue now.

With a huge sigh he said tiredly, "I need you to feed, Sarah."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. So it was this that was bothering everyone, again.

"Dwayne we've been over this."

"And nothing has changed. You're not going to feed are you?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but it would have taken a lie for me to do so.

My silence was answer enough for him. In a tantrum he moved out from under me and paced the room twice before turning to me.

"Why is it such a huge deal for you?"

Instead of answering, I fired a question of my own at him.

"Why don't you pester Star like this, huh? You, David, even Paul and Marko, none of you hound her to feed the way you do me."

"Because she's not like you. She wasn't supposed to be a lost girl in the first place, we will look after her anyway because she is one of us now, but she's not you."

I hated the way he just confirmed that Star meant so little to them, "If you guys hadn't tried to force me to feed in the first place that wouldn't have happened."

"Damn it Sarah, this is not about her!"

We both paused as his shout echoed through the apartment, mindful of waking Laddie up.

After making sure that he hadn't been woken up by the argument, I turned back to Dwayne.

Underneath his anger, he looked so hurt and sad that I felt my temper quickly fade and I stood up from the couch. I swayed a little on my feet as I straightened up, but before I could determine what was wrong it was gone, so I returned my concentration to Dwayne.

He seemed to have calmed some too, because when he spoke again his voice was quiet and defeated, "Do you know what happens when a half vampire waits too long to feed, Sarah?"

"Yes, you guys told me that you die."

He shook his head and I frowned. They'd lied?

"No, eventually the thirst becomes so great that it consumes you. You _will_ rip apart any and everything in sight that has a pulse. It turns you into a true monster."

I can't say I wasn't a little shocked and relieved to hear that. It sounded gruesome and horrifying to become like that, but at least I wouldn't die.

"But that's not going to happen to you, Sarah."

Now I was downright confused. He was talking in riddles I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Dwayne what are you-"

I stopped as black spots appeared in front of my eyes and the most horrid pain spread from the base of my skull to behind my eyes.

Unable to hold myself up I stepped towards him with a scared whimper escaping my lips. Dwayne muttered a very colourful curse and grabbed me as I was about to hit the floor.

He lowered me the rest of the way and took hold of my face, telling me to keep my eyes open.

But they were so heavy all of a sudden.

The pressure of his hands on my face left and I wanted to call out to him, but I could seem to breathe. I lay there gasping and clawing at my throat, feeling panic well up as my mind threatened to switch, all the while wondering where Dwayne had gone.

Then the pressure returned and my head was lifted slightly. My eyes had seemed to glaze over and everything was blurred to the point where the already dark apartment had gone black.

Something wet touched my lips and I instinctively opened my mouth, welcoming the sweet taste of water to drip down my throat.

You would think that water was useless to a creature that survived on blood, but as I felt the cool liquid make its way down to my stomach, I let out a long sigh of relief. More was given and eventually I felt the haze on my mind lift and my vision cleared.

Now I was just tired.

"Dwayne, what the hell was that?"

I looked up at him as he crouched behind me, half of my upper body being held against his chest.

"Your body is telling you what it needs, Sarah. You should listen."

"Ugh, don't start that again. Just let me sleep."

I felt myself being lifted and soon I was placed on a gloriously soft and comfy couch. Lips pressed to my cheek and I smiled at Dwayne, despite still being a little mad about our argument.

* * *

Laddie was kind enough to let me sleep till four o'clock the next afternoon.

I was still blissfully enshrouded in darkness when I felt myself being shaken gently. Then his little voice broke through the black and I forced my eyes open. He was kneeling next to the couch and staring at me, saying my name every few seconds to get me to wake up. As my eyes opened my eyes, I took stock of how crap I felt. It felt like a thousand firecrackers had gone off in my skull, my eyes were all bleary and my stomach was cramping something un-fun. But I pushed all of that aside as I smiled at the boy.

"Hey, kiddo. Sleep well?"

He nodded his head eagerly, a big grin on his face.

"I woke up a little while ago, so I figured I'd make breakfast." He jerked his head to the kitchen that looked like a bomb had hit it. "But I couldn't find anything good. You don't eat much do you?"

I laughed a little, trying to ignore how accurate that question actually was.

Then he lifted my sweets jar and laid it on the couch in front of me, "I did find these, though. But I think you need to buy more, I kind of went a little nutso."

I pushed myself up onto my elbow and peered into the jar. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Damn, dude! Are you trying to make your teeth fall out of your skull?"

He laughed loudly, the sound making my ears ring a bit.

Laddie leant forward then and kissed my cheek, "Thanks for letting me stay last night, Sarah. It was the best night of my life, getting to hang out with you and the boys."

I wanted to cry, really I did.

This kid was too precious!

I ruffled his hair and said, "I promised I'd stick around Laddie. I intend to keep that promise."

"You mean…?"  
His voice was so hopeful I let out a laugh.

"That's right, bud. You're staying with me."

I grunted as the force of his hug sent me falling back onto the couch, resisting the urge to wince as my body was still experiencing the aftershock of whatever happened last night.

Still, I had felt worse. Quite recently in fact.

A little while later I managed to get up off the couch, despite it still being day time, and put the TV on for Laddie. I told him I needed some private time for a shower and he halfheartedly replied, his gaze fixed on the screen.

I shut the bedroom door behind me and ran my fingers through my tangled hair, remembering what had happened last night.

I remembered everything, the boardwalk, bringing Laddie home, arguing with Dwayne and then basically passing out.

I shuddered at the memory of that feeling. It wasn't as bad as when I had turned, thankfully, but it was still pretty crap.

After an exceptionally long hot shower, to hell with the water bill, I took Laddie out to get something to eat. He wanted burgers, so we made our way to the place down near the amusement park.

Passing a gas station I let out a yelp as a kid bumped into me.

I turned and nearly had to do a double take.

He was definitely an out of towner, his strange sense of style sticking out even here. He seemed about fourteen or fifteen, his messy blonde hair and tanned skin could only have been from like Arizona or some other desert state, but his clothes screamed thrift shop.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there!" his dog, a beautiful husky, was eyeing me as if I'd just skimped on his chew toy or something.

"No worries."

A woman called to him then, standing by a car that was packed full. Definitely from out of town, and lucky them, they were moving here.

"You new here?" I don't why I was engaging in conversation with this kid, but I guess I was just trying to be friendly, feeling sorry for him. He had just moved to the murder capital of the world. Puberty was the least of his worries.

"Yeah, I just moved from Phoenix."

Damn I was good!

"You live here?"

I nodded, "Born and bred."

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, but I never figured I'd live here."

I frowned at his tone, "You don't like it?"

"I don't like the idea of living with my crazy grandpa."

I laughed and leaned forward a bit, as if I were about to tell him a secret.

"Inside information, kid, everyone here is crazy."

"Especially you right?" he said sarcastically.

"You got it." I laughed again. I liked this kid.

"So will I be seeing you around?"

Um, okay I didn't mean to be that nice. I was like four years older than him!

"Who knows, if you're ever on the boardwalk, you can look me up."

Mmmm, that didn't come out right.

"Sarah, let's go I'm hungry!" Laddie whined, pulling on my hand.

I smiled at the kid one last time and started walking backwards.

"Well, I wish you luck on your travels, and with your crazy grandpa."

As I turned around he shouted after me, "My name's Sam, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sam." I threw over my shoulder.

Good luck, Sam.

Oh, I mean… _welcome_ Sam.

* * *

_A/N: And cue the Emersons! See I told you it would get juicy from here on in. Did I not, huh… huh?!_

_Anywho preview for the next few chapters:_

_We find out exactly what the heck happened to make Sarah so reluctant to kill people._

_Laddie becomes a little lost boy (I mean duh we've all seen the movie) but we find _why_ they give him the bottle and how he reacts to finding out what he is and what Sarah and the lost boys are. Dun dun dun._

_And the biggest question of all shall be answered: Will Sarah actually feed?_

_If you want you can review (Hint hint) and make me a very happy bunny!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Dang does time run away when you're not looking, huh?! I am mortified that took me more than two weeks to update. I will admit that writer's block had been a problem, lately, so I will understand if this chapter is found wanting. But ho hum, I shall redeem myself. _

_Disclaimer: Well, you know the deal, the Lost Boys I own not. _

_Enjoy! _

XII.

I felt a gentle shake on the shoulder, the endless dark still wanting to hold onto my mind, but I forced my eyes open and saw Laddie looking at me with worry.

I still found myself ironically amused at how much had happened in just a few days.

Laddie, much like every other one I'd encountered, didn't look like a kid stuck halfway between immortality and humanity.

But that's what he was.

Yes, the boys had done the one thing _I_ didn't even think them capable of. To save my life, which I knew now was truly in danger, they had turned Laddie into one of us.

Not that the little guy minded, after a while. Once David had explained what his life would be like now, he seemed thrilled at the idea of living forever with me and the boys.

But I still found myself inwardly screaming to wake up and find Laddie human and asleep on my couch. No such luck.

The same night I ran into that new kid from Arizona is when it happened.

I was sitting on the couch with Dwayne, watching Laddie chat away with Star and Paul. Marko had gone off with some girl he met on the boardwalk and David was observing us from his throne as usual.

I still felt bad for Star sometimes, it was obvious that the boys just tolerated her.

But with Laddie they were like older brothers, joking around and being idiots, just to keep the kid entertained. I had been concerned at first when Laddie had practically screamed that I was his new mom as soon as he caught sight of the boys. Truthfully I didn't care if they didn't approve, Laddie was my responsibility and I didn't expect the boys to look after him for me, but I was shocked at how easily they took him in, immediately treating him like family.

For a few short hours, while Laddie was running around the cave having a ball, I was truly happy. Despite the supernatural side of it, I was with my friends, guys I had come to love like family, a guy I loved more than anything in the world, and a kid that needed me and loved me, and who I loved right back.

In the midst of all the happiness, I was trying desperately to ignore whatever the hell my body was doing the whole night. Since I'd woken up that afternoon, I couldn't stop shaking. Not from the cold, I mean hello it was summer, but just from not having the strength to be still.

For the tenth time that night, I felt my chest constrict slightly as I was sitting against Dwayne, my breath hitching at the horrible feeling of my heart skipping a beat.

It went in this order several times. First I would get a pain in my chest, then the breathing thing, then the cramps in my stomach. After that I'd feel my hands start to shake and I'd be unable to stop it. Then it was like a haze would settle on my mind, making my eyes and ears go all fuzzy.

I was scared. Really scared of what was happening.

Dwayne would always notice when I was having these little attacks, and I could tell he would get angrier and angrier every time I told him to stop worrying about it.

Truth be told I was freaking out myself, but I didn't want to give him more reason to try and convince me to feed. Which I suspect was the cause of this sickness.

I was sitting waiting out the latest fit, my heavy head resting on Dwayne's shoulder, letting my eyes drift closed. If I just rested for a few minutes, maybe it would pass. It seemed to be working, then through the haze I heard I heard David's words.

"So, Laddie, what would you say to living with us forever?"

I immediately knew where this was going. I tried to stand but as soon as I lifted my head I couldn't hold it there, and I fell back. Dwayne sat up and caught as soon as I tried to move, my head lolled back onto his shoulder and I heard his voice say in my ear, "This is for your own good, Sarah."

I wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to, but my eyes were still straining to see Laddie across the room from me.

He was gazing down at an object I had come to loathe with my entire being. Star was standing nearby, her face twisted in fear at the sight. I desperately hoped she'd stop Laddie, since I barely had to the strength to even stand. But as soon as Laddie started lifting the bottle I forced myself to stand through the haze and started walking over to him, wanting to grab that fucking bottle and throw it into the ocean. Dwayne caught me by the waist and held me back, my struggle in his grip proving futile. Laddie was staring at me in confusion so I said desperately, "Don't drink it, Laddie, you don't have to. Please, sweetheart." I had never sounded so scared before. I screwed my eyes shut as the dizziness threatened to take over again and I could feel myself getting heavier in Dwayne's arms.

David must have spun him some tale during my doze on the couch, because he stepped behind Laddie and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sarah, don't you want Laddie to live with us?"

For a moment the boy's eyes filled with hurt at David's words. I turned to David with a sudden and burning hate.

"Don't you _dare,_ David."

I tried to step forward again but my legs were leaden, the anger making it easier for my body to give up the fight against sleep.

David leaned down to whisper in Laddie's ear, "Drink it Laddie, be one of us. Stay with us forever."

I let out a desperate whimper, the sound barely audible and the only thing I had the strength left to do.

Laddie looked at me again and I tried to shake my head.

"Laddie… Laddie NO!" I screamed as he lifted the bottle and I fell, losing all the strength I had left and succumbing to the black.

All I kept thinking was _why_, why was David so determined to destroy me?

* * *

The haze lifted slowly, the usual pain that filled my body after passing out like this was the first thing I was aware of. After a few minutes of lying waiting for the nausea and pain to pass, I lifted myself up slowly. Hands gripped my shoulders and helped me up, my mind vaguely registering that it was Dwayne. I wanted to crawl up in his arms and spend the rest of my life there, the fear of what was happening to me making me vulnerable and desperate to be looked after. I did just that, pulling my heavy arms up and wrapping them around his neck. Dwayne wasn't a fan of cuddling, but he would always just hold me until I felt better. Now as he rocked me gently I went over what had happened just before I passed out.

"Laddie, where is he?" I said weakly as I forced myself to stand. My legs were still shaky but I started walking over to the beds that were in the room, hoping to see him there and sleeping peacefully. He wasn't anywhere in the cave, in fact Dwayne and I were the only ones here.

"He's fine, Sarah. Star and Paul took him back to the boardwalk for a while. He was quite worried about you."

I went cold as I remembered what David had done last night, the hate and fury returning and making my chest tighten painfully.

Still with my back to him I said quietly, "He's not fine, though. Is he, Dwayne?" I turned my head slowly without moving from my sport, my voice was filled with so much venom that it made Dwayne pause and frown. I only gave him a few seconds to think about my question before I turned around fully and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

His head only turned a fraction from the force, but I didn't care as I carried on striking him with my fists, screaming insults at him hysterically.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" I pushed him away from me and took several steps back, tears streaming down my face from the betrayal. I bumped into a table and turned around, tipping it over and kicking it the stuff that was on it. I always knew what the boys were, but I had managed to ignore it for the most part. But the fact that they would do this to a kid made me realise what I had gotten myself into.

And I couldn't put into words how angry I was.

Dwayne hadn't moved at all since I'd started attacking him, his face a mask of indifference while I broke down.

"Why did you do that?" I gripped my head in my hands, feeling the nausea rising again, and started pacing, "He is a baby, Dwayne! What were you thinking?"

I couldn't figure out why they would turn Laddie, what they could possibly have to gain from it. Laddie had his whole life ahead of him, and now that was basically over.

When Dwayne still didn't answer I carried on my furious rant.

"Of all the things you have taken from me, why couldn't you let me keep Laddie to myself?! I love you, Dwayne but I am not your toy! You don't get to do this to me. Laddie was my responsibility Dwayne. I didn't need you to interfere… AGAIN!"

He flinched as the words flew out of my mouth. The hurt look on his face was enough to make my temper still for a moment.

"What kind of life would he have had with you, Sarah?"

"Excuse me?" if he was trying to calm me down, he was doing a pretty crap job.

"You're a vampire, how were you going to look after him? You sleep during the day, there was no way it could have worked."

I took a step forward, my face twisted in anger and my voice low and threatening, "And whose fault is that?"

His eyes flashed for a second, "Sarah, we changed Laddie because he does need you. But you're dying, you're going to leave him with no one, now that he's one of us you two can be together forever."

"So this is all about me feeding, as usual."

"Yes, it is. Sarah I tried to tell you the other day, vampires don't die when they don't feed. But you will if you don't. There's a reason you're sick all the time lately, your body is rejecting the change and slowly shutting itself down. Pretty soon you will die, and Laddie will be left alone. Do you want that?"

"What do you mean, my body's rejecting the change, does that even happen?"

"Apparently. I never heard of it before, but then again none of us ever got sick like you before either."

He closed the distance between us and gripped my shoulders so tightly my fingers tingled.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Sarah. I won't lose you."

"Do you think I want to die, Dwayne?" I could feel my eyes fill with tears. "I tried to do this your way, remember? If I was capable of killing someone I think I would have done it by now."

"It's not that hard!" now he was starting to lose his temper. Dwayne was the quiet one, so when he shouted, it was a pretty huge deal. "There's stubborn, then there's just plain stupid."

My eyebrows lifted as his hidden meaning sunk in. I wasn't insulted at the fact that he just called me stupid, I knew it was his anger talking, so all I could feel was a little amused.

"Sarah you have to do this."

"No I _have_ to breathe, eat and sleep. Everything else is optional. No matter how much you may try to change that for me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.

When he looked at me again his face had softened and he seemed a little calmer. His voice had quieted as well when he spoke.

"Tell me, Sarah."

"Tell you what?" I don't know why I even bothered asking, I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I was just stalling.

"What happened?"

I sighed, my eyes glued to his, and I knew I wasn't going anywhere until I had told him everything.

I sat down on a collapsed pillar and gripped my hands together, my knuckles turning white.

"I don't want to kill anyone, because I already have been the cause of someone's death and I know how that can destroy you."

I saw the pain in his eyes as he took in how much my past was hurting me. I think understanding finally dawned on him. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I sobbed silently, my shoulders shaking.

I hadn't really sat and thought about that day for years, managing to put it in the back of my mind and pretend to be happy.

But now everything was coming back, and it was crushing me slowly.

Dwayne was silent, his hands in fists at his sides. I could tell it was painful for him to watch me like this, but I couldn't care about him right now. All I could think about was what I had done.

As I sobbed I came to the realization that maybe I needed this. To just tell someone about it might make it easier to bear.

"There was a kid that used to hang out with me and my friends. He was younger than all of us, but he was into the whole deal and was desperate belong somewhere, plus he and I were really close, so I let him tag along." I paused as his face flashed in my head, my hand going to my mouth as another round of hysterical sobbing took over me.

"But when he started noticing just how screwed up everyone, including me, was, he tried to get me out. But I wouldn't listen, I was so in love with the life I had, doing what I wanted and when, that I didn't care about him anymore.

"One night we were on the beach and he was there, trying to get me to leave but I was pretty out of it so I wouldn't listen. Eventually Mitch and a friend of his got involved and it broke into a fight. He got pushed and hit his head, next thing I know I'm being dragged away, hearing sirens."

I rubbed my face with a hand, feeling the wetness on my cheeks.

Dwayne spoke for the first time then, "Why would you think that was your fault."

I looked at him as if a second head was sprouting out of his neck.

"I didn't listen to him, that's why!" I stood on shaky legs and looked him in the eyes for the first time since starting my story.

"He was trying to help me, and I was too fucking stoned to see it! And because of me…" I shook my head and laughed without humour, "Because of me, my parents lost their only son."

* * *

_A/N: So there it is... reviews are candy!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: An apology would be futile at this point, all I can say is that varsity is really kicking my butt at the moment, and I'm literally writing when I can. Don't hate me!_

_But WOW guys thanks for the awesome feedback from the last chapter, I was sooo happy when I read the reviews! I can only hope the rest continues to impress. Fair warning though, lots of drama in this chapter. _

_Freax,__'bay', __Flowerchild23 __and __PaperBooksInk__, your praise is beyond appreciated! _

_This chapter is for you!_

_To those who have followed and favourited, welcome to the story!_

_By the way I just did a re-read of the story looking for details for this chapter and damn it I HATE it when I spot mistakes in stuff I already published! I mean why it that easy to skip words?_

_*Deep breath* ok, I'm fine now._

_So I apologise if there are words missing etc, I really should proofread more but it just takes so long and half the time I miss the mistakes anyway. _

_Last thing I promise… listen to My Chemical Romance's _The Light Behind Your Eyes, _but not if you cry easily as I found out. _

_Disclaimer: I only own Sarah._

_Enjoy! _

XIII.

Dwayne's POV

I heard the words. I watched the effect they had on her, the feelings that rose up as she said them. I watched her face become a mask of despair as the memories seemed to play out in her head. But I just couldn't believe that that was reason Sarah was so broken. I mean on the one hand I understood her pain, and why she blamed herself, but the much stronger monster side of me didn't really think it was that big of a deal, what was one human life when I spent years taking them every time my throat started to burn? So instead of telling her what I really thought of her tale, I just let her continue, as it seemed to be helping her some to talk about it at least.

"My brother, my little brother died because of me. After that it was like my parents believed they'd lost both kids. They barely spoke to me, it seemed to kill them just to look at me. They hadn't known about my secret double life, but when it came out that Jay was involved in a fight with my friends, I guess they just made their own assumptions. Next thing I know they're packing their bags and leaving me with everything I need to survive just so that I wouldn't want to go with them." She let out a long sigh, the weight of being abandoned by her parents clearly visible, "And I wouldn't have wanted to go anyway, not if it meant living with two people who believed their son died because of me."

She looked at me then with such bitterness that it actually stung. Her eyes burned into mine, unafraid and unyielding.

"So there's my tragic little story. Now you know my past, and now hopefully you'll understand why I can't just kill people like it doesn't matter, because it does. Every time I hear a really good song, or see something and think of how much Jay would love it and I have to tell him about it when I get home, and then have to remind myself that he won't be there… It's like I'm back to that night, watching him not move on the sand. To make other people go through that grief for the loved ones I kill, how can you ask me to do that?"  
Her words made me flinch as if I'd been socked in the stomach. I knew what she was telling me, what she had been telling ever since Star had walked into this cave.

She wasn't going to do it.

Sarah, _my_ Sarah was choosing to slowly die instead of taking someone else's life.

She looked as if her body was about ready to give up as well. She was still the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen, but she looked frail, tired and just… done for.

Every time I heard her struggling to breathe or saw her swaying on her feet I wanted to smash something. And the worst part was that she was doing it to herself!

She wouldn't let me or any of the boys help, the thought that she had actually given up was something I still didn't want to face.

"Do you hate me so much?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in a frown. I should have sounded hurt and betrayed, but my voice was hollow, emotionless. Just like everyone thought I was.

"Do you think I would let you stay a human knowing that we were meant to be together? You never would have fallen for a vampire if you weren't meant to be one."

"If I was meant to be one I would have done it already."

I felt my hands clench into fists and before I knew what I was doing I had reached for the first thing I could and hurled it at the wall next to Sarah. She ducked away as the object shattered, moving her hands to shield her face. Further than that she didn't have a chance to react as I strode towards her with a murderous look on my face. One so dark I saw fear flash in her eyes as I took hold of her arms and pulled her so that our faces were inches apart.

"If you refuse to save yourself, that's your choice, it's nothing to me. I had a life before you came along, and I'll go on living _long_ after you're gone."

It took all of two seconds before tears filled her warm eyes, her face overcome with despair. But I couldn't care. I knew what I had just said was a death sentence to her, she'd really have no reason to live now and I don't give a damn if that sounds conceited, but I was too focused on my own anger and pain.

Before I said or did something even more asinine I let her go, watched the way her body slumped over at the sudden release for a moment and turned and fled the cave. I rode for about an hour before I came across a party in a warehouse just inside Santa Carla's town border. Everyone, even vampires, deal with anger and grief in different ways, and I felt sorry for the people in there.

Well, almost.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

_Well, my night just took a turn for the crappy. _

_The guy I love just told me he doesn't care if I die, I'm pretty sure I am going to die and since I don't believe in miracles it's no use asking for one of those to save my ass, the _child_ I was supposed to look after and protect is going to spend eternity as a blood sucking infant, and I think my heart has literally just split in two._

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be feeling, anger maybe, hurt definitely.

But I was quite relieved when none of that came.

Numb is good.

Numb seems to keep everything inside stuck together. Breaking down and falling apart didn't seem appealing.

So instead I just went and sat on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest, and waited for someone, anyone, to come back.

There was a spot on the wall I was sure was going to start burning with the intensity of my unwavering and empty gaze, since I had fixed my eyes there not long after I sat down, when Laddie's voice echoed into my head.

"Sarah, we had so much fun! There was a band at the boardwalk that Star took me to, they were awesome…"

He carried on relaying his evening as I unfolded myself from the couch. I was stiff as I stood up, not sure how long I had sat there for, and when Laddie saw me standing there with a half smile, he frowned.

"Are you okay, Sarah?"

I nearly laughed.

Star came up behind him then, her own smile fading as she caught sight of me.

"Sarah, what's the matter?"

I shook my head, trying to make my smile grow, "Nothing. So you guys had fun, huh?"

Laddie yawned loudly, making my smile genuine, and started moving towards his little bed we'd gotten for him when it was clear he was staying. I walked with him when he took my hand and pulled me with him, wanting me to tuck him in.

Star was sitting nearby, listening to Laddie talk about their night until he dozed off. I was sitting next to him, leaning over him slightly and stroking his hair, watching his eyes close and his breathing becoming slow and completely relaxed.

Tears that seemed absent suddenly fell and I let them. Of all the people I had met in the last few months, he was the one I was really sad to think about leaving.

When I had cried for a few minutes I straightened up and dried my face, getting up and walking towards where Star was. There was something I really needed to talk to her about.

She herself looked about ready to burst into tears.

As I sat down next to her she took one my hands and I was aware of how warm it was compared to mine.

"David told me, Sarah."

Big mouth.

I let out a sigh, "Where are they?" I didn't really care, but Star usually came back with them.

"Outside, sun's not up yet."

I nodded, figuring she had more to say so answering was pointless.

"Why won't you just turn? Surely you don't want to die."

Instead of answering and having to repeat my story, having to tell it once being hard enough, I asked a question of my own.

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

She looked as though I had hit her. "I don't know. I can feel it getting worse, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I'll become once I do."

I took her hand in both of mine and leant forward slightly, hearing the exact answer I wanted from her.

"Do you want this life Star?"

She seemed to struggle to find the answer for several moments, her mouth opening then closing several times.

Then she shook her head, looking defeated. "No. I don't want to be like them, Sarah. I don't want to hurt people. As much as I know I'm not, I still feel human, and I don't want to let that go by becoming a vampire."

Tears were glistening in her eyes as she spoke, fear of becoming monster clear on her face. I nearly started crying myself, but I had to be strong now if she was going to do what I asked.

"Then I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

I looked over at the sleeping boy I loved so much and another sigh escaped my lips.

"If any one of us didn't deserve this it's Laddie. He's here because of me and now I can't even save him." I looked back and fixed my eyes on hers, making her see how serious I was, "So I need you to promise me that you will look after him for me. If you don't want this then fight it, for yourself and for him. He needs someone who'll love him. Promise you'll do whatever it takes to become human again. Just give him the life he deserves, away from this."

A sob slipped from her lips, "What about you?"

An image of Dwayne flashed in my mind, of him looking at me with such hate as he promised my death wouldn't matter to him, and I shook my head.

"I think it's a little late for me."

Star's tears fell freely as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around me. This is what I didn't need. I was trying to strong here and damn it she was making it so hard!

"Promise me, Star."

She took another moment to sob before she promised, and I felt a little less despairing for Laddie's sake. So that was one thing taken care of.

When she seemed to have calmed down some she straightened and looked at me again, with hope.

"There was a guy, at the boardwalk, he followed Laddie and I after the concert. Maybe he can help us?"

That seemed a bit stalkerish to me, but I didn't want to crush her hopes of saving Laddie, I had just asked her to try anything after all.

"Then do it Star, for Laddie's sake and yours."

I looked up as the sound of the boys returning filled the cave. The sun must have started rising. We both looked over to the entrance as they came through. My eyes strategically avoided a certain dark haired dumbass, and instead watched as David walked to centre of the room, looking very happy with himself.

"Good news girls, I have found a new member of our family."

I wished I gave a damn for that poor soul, but there was no one else they could take from me so I didn't really care. Star, on the other hand, had paled considerably at David's words.

She leaned over and whispered, "I got a bad feeling about who he means."

"That guy you saw?"

She nodded and David turned to her then.

"And you, Star are going to make sure he accepts. Time to earn your keep, sweetheart."

I saw Star stiffen out of the corner of my eye and I knew her suspicions were correct. She'd shown an interest in this guy and David had noticed.

I had had enough of everyone for one night, so I stood, wanting to go to bed, but Star's voice stopped me.

"No."

I flinched as I pictured David's face at her defiance.

"I'm sorry?"

I turned and watched as David took a step towards Star, his face blank which was even more terrifying than if he'd been scowling.

But Star was adamant, "I said no. I'm not going to do it, he doesn't need to be one of us."

David laughed, "Oh, but you will, Star." He took her face in his hand, escape being impossible for her, "Because if you don't, I'll kill him."

She stepped away from him in fear, and I walked forward and placed myself between them. I felt Star take hold of my arm and cling to it for dear life.

"Look, David, the sun's about to come up. We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

David looked behind me and I was tempted to step in his way again, but I didn't really want to make him angrier. But then he nodded and walked towards where the boys spent every day.

I felt the grip on my arm loosen and I made to walk to Laddie's bed. But another hand wrapped around my arm and stopped me.

I turned and met Dwayne's eyes, briefly noticing that all the anger that had been there previously was gone.

Well… unlucky for him.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"Well, Dwayne, I don't really want to talk to you right now, so if you don't mind, I'm tired."

His eyes narrowed, his grip not relenting, "Sarah, listen-"

"No, you listen. It's like you said, it's my choice. And right now, I choose to go to bed." I nodded to my arm that was still enveloped in his hand, "Can you let go?"

He let his hand drop slowly and as soon as my arm was free I turned around walked away from him, not bothering to check when he left.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are candy!_


End file.
